


Felicemente imbattersi

by VenerediRimmel



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Serendipity - Freeform, Slash, Smut, Snow, Trip - Freeform, chalet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ed Harry sono due estranei che hanno prenotato un soggiorno nello stesso resort. Per un disguido con le prenotazioni finiscono col dover condividere lo stesso chalet.<br/>O, più semplicemente: AU in cui Harry fu la serendipity di Louis. Louis, infatti, ha organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli per cercare di salvare la sua relazione con George. E ha felicemente scoperto Harry. Un po' come l'America per Colombo.<br/>Un felice imbattersi, il loro.<br/>- Sembra una storia semplice, ma forse lo è solo in apparenza. A voi la libertà di scoprire tutto, leggendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicemente imbattersi

**Author's Note:**

> Tipologia di storia: Oneshot di 25k parole  
> AU scelto: "Louis ed Harry sono due estranei che hanno prenotato un soggiorno nello stesso HOTEL. Per un disguido con le prenotazioni finiscono col dover condividere la camera".  
> Avvertimenti e note: ALT! possibile trip dell'autrice che ha la premura di confermare di non aver assunto psicofarmaci durante la stesura di suddetta storia. Ciò nonostante, in caso vi perdeste o la storia vi facesse sorgere dei dubbi, alla fine ho spiegato un po' tutto il disagio!trip.  
> Buona lettura!

 

  
  
_Alle chiappe di Louis che sono Musa, per me_  
_Alle labbra di Harry che son disagio, per tutti,_  
_ma soprattutto per Louis  
A Harry e Louis che sono la mia serendipity:  
cercavo del semplice porn e ho _ _felicemente_ _scoperto loro ♥_

 

 

**Felicemente imbattersi**

  
(ma impensabile) 

 

 

__ _ _  
  
  
  
  
Ovidio scrisse  
“Nec quae praeteriit hora redire potest”  
ovvero  
“l’ora passata non può tornare”.  
Non aveva tutti i torti.

 

 

  
Lo fu il Viagra per la compagnia farmaceutica che cercava di curare l’angina pectoris. Anche l’America di Colombo, partito per cercare le Indie; e come dimenticare la scoperta di Urano per William Herschel che, studiando comete, trovò un pianeta? Un felice imbattersi in qualcosa mentre si sta cercando altro. Magnifico.  
Serendipity è una delle parole inglesi più difficili da tradurre nelle altre lingue, mantenendo la magia del suo significante e la bellezza del suo significato.  
In italiano non si può esprimere nemmeno con una locuzione. Strano, perché quasi tutte le parole straniere vengono rese in questo modo. Serendipity è un’eccezione: è l’arte di un felice imbattersi in qualcosa o qualcuno per puro caso, mentre, magari, si sta cercando altro.  
Anche la scoperta di questo significato è stata una Serendipity. Cercavo un buon ristorante e mi sono imbattuto nel suo significato.  
È stata una piacevole scoperta e sì, ecco, alla lista, subito dopo il Viagra, l’America e la scoperta di Urano, bisognerebbe aggiungere anche lui, perché lo è stato. Una felice scoperta, un esilarante imbattersi, per me. 

_Wish I would have realized the moment (s)he looks at me  
Wish I would have recognized my serendipity_

  
♣ 

  
_When you find what you weren’t looking for  
Cause finding what you’re looking for is so damn hard_

Non era un amante del freddo. Non lo era nemmeno delle stagioni calde, ma per il freddo provava una sorta di avversione primordiale. Il motivo, poi, non era nemmeno troppo complicato: proprio non riusciva a soffrirle, quelle dannate temperature polari.  
Le sue mani erano una conferma alla regola per chi crede alle sole eccezioni: trecentosessantacinque giorni costantemente gelate; e non solo quando era lecito che lo fossero, cioè in inverno e, al massimo, in autunno, ma anche in pieno Luglio/Agosto. Un primato, il suo.  
Per questo quando arrivò al Resort, dopo un viaggio di quasi due ore, i suoi pensieri non andavano oltre all’immagine dello chalet prenotato da settimane e ad una tazza di tè, calda, tra le mani.  
Il tè e il freddo ci sono sempre stati, diventando col tempo la rappresentazione vivente di due sentimenti contrastanti fra loro che Louis aveva sempre provato: amore e odio. L’amore per il tè nero che gli preparava sempre la madre quando l’odioso freddo gli procurava tosse e raffreddore.  
La location, doveva proprio ammetterlo, non era niente male. Quel sito, sul quale aveva speso tutti i pranzi e le cene per più di una settimana, aveva dato i suoi frutti e, sebbene non avesse badato a spese, tutti i soldi usati a una prima occhiata sembravano esserne valsi la pena, sia per la zona turistica sia per l’albergo.  
All’ingresso dell’immenso complesso, nella hall, gli piacque subito la sensazione confortevole e silenziosa. L’ambiente era caldo e accogliente. La prima cosa che notò, entrando, furono le poltrone e i tavolini disposti sulla sinistra, illuminati da una vetrata dalla struttura moderna; nel complesso tutto era assolutamente sobrio ma elegante.  
Di fronte alle poltroncine c’era la reception: un bancone dietro il quale tre segretari d’albergo accoglievano i nuovi visitatori, facendo loro il check in.  
Louis si guardò attorno, subito dopo essersi messo in fila, mentre aspettava il suo turno. Notò che, seguendo verso gli ascensori, che portavano probabilmente alle stanze dell’albergo, in fondo alla hall, il luogo si diramava in diversi ambienti: la sala da pranzo, visibile fin da lì, elegante come solo un cinque stelle poteva essere, o la sala panoramica, dove una lunga vetrata dava modo di ammirare le montagne innevate – così diceva il sito – in un cielo per la maggior parte delle volte sereno. Non quel giorno, per la solita sfortuna che lo accompagnava, visto che le nuvole minacciavano mal tempo da metà pomeriggio.  
Louis, però, aveva fatto finta di non notarlo per tutto il tragitto. Aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi particolari, sebbene non fosse un esperto, e il cattivo tempo non era un pretesto per rovinargli l’idea che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Non si era mai definito un tipo romantico, perché infatti non lo era. Non era il tipo da dichiarazione o dediche con frasi da cioccolatini, anche perché gli risultavano fastidiose anche il solo farle riecheggiare nella sua mente. E allora perché era arrivato fin lì? Vi domanderete. Proprio lì, dove ogni centimetro gli ricordava quanto tutto ciò fosse un disperato, quanto tipico, tentativo di dichiarare il proprio cieco e folle amore alla persona amata?  
Era semplice: per Louis, quel posto, era l’ultima spiaggia.  
Aveva scelto il freddo, proprio per la stupida fantasia di rannicchiarsi più forte al suo amante, ricordando magari ad entrambi cosa ci fosse di bello in quel ‘noi’ che sempre più spesso veniva usato solo nei convenevoli e che sempre meno li rappresentava.  
Aveva scelto uno chalet perché le guide turistiche lo avevano descritto come il luogo perfetto per una situazione romantica. Aveva organizzato tutto, lasciando al suo compagno soltanto un indirizzo, perché credeva ancora nella loro relazione.  
Quel weekend sarebbe servito ad entrambi per riaccendere un fuoco ormai lasciato alla sua brace o, anche se stentava a voler considerare questa opzione, per dare la dimostrazione che non c’era più nulla da salvare.

  
♣ 

Lo aveva affermato la terapista di coppia nella loro ultima seduta. “C’è bisogno di movimentare un po’ la vostra vita, di dare un enorme strappo alla vostra routine. Provate a ricordare gli inizi. Ogni amore appena sbocciato è divampante. E voi come coppia non avete alcun problema di incomprensione.  
Il vostro fuoco, semplicemente, si è affievolito. Dovete stravolgervi e fare qualcosa che entrambi non fareste mai”.

  
♣ 

Louis non si era regolato.  
Aveva scelto, senza considerare la neve. O meglio, l’aveva immaginata solo nella sua versione spettacolare e non per ciò che era realmente: un intralcio e un ostacolo per strada. E, come una beffa, aveva optato per il tipo di scarpe sbagliato. E, sì, quello si sarebbe rivelato un grosso problema.  
Giunto all’ingresso, dopo una faticosa camminata dal parcheggio, spinto dentro dal vento, Louis si era sentito zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, soprattutto quest’ultimi. I suoi calzini sembravano appena usciti dalla lavatrice.  
Infastidito da quella sensazione di appiccicume pensò che avrebbe già potuto perdere la pazienza, invece respirò a fondo e, trascinando il trolley, si avvicinò ulteriormente al Front Office: era il suo turno. Espose al ragazzo di fronte uno dei suoi sorrisi più cordiali e “Buon pomeriggio” affermò.  
“Ben arrivato, Sir, ha viaggiato bene per arrivare da noi?” gli rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso altrettanto gentile.  
Louis sbuffò ironicamente, gonfiando le guance come faceva spesso per prendersi in giro e “Se non si considera la neve…” premise, lasciando sul vago una risposta che però era abbastanza esplicita. Il segretario dagli occhi di un blu scuro e gioviali annuì ridacchiando: “Spero facciate amicizia presto” alluse, facendo accigliare Louis che rimase, tuttavia, in silenzio. “Lei e la neve!” precisò allora. Louis aprì bocca, sorpreso ma finalmente consapevole, e annuì sorridendo con gli occhi: “Anche perché sarà un po’ difficile evitarla, da queste parti!” esclamò, quindi.  
Il ragazzo rise, stavolta senza trattenersi per educazione, facendo uscire un ghiotto e goffo suono ilare che stemperò piano, annuendo con vigore col capo. “Lei è simpatico, Sir” convenne.  
“Louis” si presentò, avanzando con una mano oltre il bancone. “Louis Tomlinson, ho prenotato anche con questo nominativo”.  
Il ragazzo dall’altra parte del bancone gli strinse la mano e “Niall, è un piacere averla da noi come ospite. Ora cerco subito la sua prenotazione. Ha preso una stanza qui o uno chalet?” domandò, mettendosi all’opera, digitando il nome della persona che aveva davanti sulla tastiera del computer.  
“Lo Chalet” rispose Louis, poggiando entrambe le mani sul bancone e attendendo pazientemente. Si era già abituato al tepore della hall e, quindi, rilassato, aveva cacciato via ogni tipo di stress sorto durante il viaggio.  
Niall annuì ancora e “Ottima scelta” sorrise ampiamente fino a quando, fu proprio Louis a notarlo, l’espressione del viso non gli si corrucciò gradualmente. Louis pensò subito al peggio, incapace di essere ottimista.  
“Qualcosa non va?” domandò celere. Niall negò e si sbrigò a lanciargli un sorriso di circostanza. “No, no. Aspetti soltanto un secondo” disse, con un indice alzato mentre si allontanava verso il secondo segretario. A metà strada, si fermò davanti alla stampante per raccogliere un foglio appena venuto fuori.  
“Josh” lo sentì Louis. Il moro, di poco più basso, si voltò verso il collega e lo guardò con un viso che era assolutamente privo di qualsivoglia espressione. A Louis non piacque molto, perché quella faccia non dava alcuna rassicurazione. Se Niall gli era sembrato fin da subito un tipo alla mano, non poteva dirsi lo stesso di Josh, forse più professionale e distaccato. Si congratulò con se stesso, quindi, per aver scelto la fila giusta.  
“Ci deve essere un errore nel sistema, risulta che questo chalet è stato prenotato da due coppie diverse nello stesso arco di tempo. Puoi controllare tu? Magari si tratta solo di un errore di date” spiegò. Josh acciuffò il foglio mentre si scusava con il cliente con cui stava avendo a che fare e lesse velocemente, prima di mettersi al computer.  
Fece tutto in silenzio, senza dire nulla. Quando si alzò, aprì bocca solo per esclamare ad alta voce un nome: “Harry Styles?”  
Silenzio.  
Louis si guardò alle spalle e poi verso le altre due file, imbarazzato e con un nodo allo stomaco che da poco sembrava essersi sciolto ma che non aveva atteso altro per ripresentarsi.  
Un uomo alto, dalle lunghe gambe e le spalle larghe, i capelli mossi e lunghi, dandogli l’aria spettinata, purtroppo, sentitosi chiamato in causa, aveva alzato il muso dal cellulare, stretto tra le mani, e con un’espressione confusa aveva alzato la mano, come un alunno alle elementari, prima di avvicinarsi al balcone. “Sono io, che succede?” disse, raggiungendo il bancone.  
Niall divenne paonazzo, mentre Josh lo guardava in cagnesco. “Non è un errore di data” disse Josh serafico.  
“È un tuo errore” bisbigliò rimproverando il collega che già dimostrava i segni della mortificazione. Si mordeva le labbra e guardava verso lo schermo del computer, come se non si capacitasse di tale inconveniente.  
Josh prese in mano la situazione e si avvicinò a Louis che, tramortito da quanto stesse accadendo, era silenziosamente entrato nel panico.  
Guardò il ragazzo moro, più basso, avvicinarsi e la sensazione che proprio non gli piacesse il suo modo di fare si intensificò. Mentre Josh si avvicinava a lui, facendo segno all’uomo alto – che si chiamava Harry – di farsi strada assieme a lui, prese un forte respiro e sperò di non annaspare.  
“Signori, mi dispiace informarvi che c’è stato un piccolo disguido. Il mio collega che si occupa delle prenotazioni via e-mail ha fermato lo stesso chalet, nel medesimo periodo, ad entrambi”.  
Louis e Harry si guardarono, studiandosi un po’ come fossero due sconosciuti seduti di fronte, in metropolitana.  
Harry fu il primo a voltarsi verso Josh e a sorridergli genuinamente. Fece spallucce e “Nessun problema, uno dei due può sistemarsi in un altro chalet o in una camera dell’albergo” optò. A Louis non piacque l’idea di una semplice stanza, benché il resort fosse un cinque stelle, ma nella peggiore delle situazioni era disposto ad accettare l’alternativa. Tutto pur di una soluzione che non mandasse a monte il suo tentativo di salvare la sua relazione.  
Perciò, voltandosi verso Josh, Louis annuì concordando con Harry, ma si ritrovò ben presto a negare col capo, imitando l’uomo che stava fermo oltre il bancone. I piedi, ghiacciati e infreddoliti a causa dei calzini fradici, furono il principio del suo congelamento, fisico e metaforico. Era terrificato.  
“Sarebbe stato possibile, se non fosse periodo di alta stagione e non avessi tutte le stanze e gli chalet occupati e prenotati.”  
Louis si sforzò di trovare una punta di desolazione in quel tono di voce ma Josh non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto. Piuttosto, sembrava che quei tipi di inconvenienti capitassero tutti i giorni o, forse, semplicemente da quando Niall lavorare in quell’albergo. Ma questa era una sua supposizione. Ed era troppo occupato a vedere i suoi meravigliosi castelli in aria sgretolandosi come se una bufera ci fosse passata attraverso per indagare ulteriormente. Niall, dietro di lui, non diceva una parola e grattandosi il capo dimostrava in silenzio tutta la sua costernazione. Ma Louis, così come Harry, non se ne faceva nulla del suo cortese dispiacere.  
“La sola alternativa che possiamo consigliarvi è condividere lo chalet. È molto grande. C’è una sola camera da letto ma un comodissimo divano a penisola che accoglie anche due persone.” Tentò atono.  
Louis negò. “No, non è un’alternativa.” Disse conciso, senza avere le forze per aggiungere altro. Harry si voltò a guardarlo fisso in viso. I suoi occhi verdi lo penetrarono come se volesse in pochi secondi scoprire ogni sfaccettatura della sua vita privata e, dalle ciglia aggrottate, che Louis notò, guardandolo con simile piglio, ebbe il dubbio che Harry riuscisse realmente a leggergli la mente attraverso i suoi occhi.  
Si sentì a disagio, cambiando in fretta la direzione del suo sguardo e sforzandosi di guardare Josh che adocchiava la fila che nel frattempo si era creata alla sua postazione.  
Il terzo segretario si avvicinò in quel momento. “Nì, che succede?” disse; fu la Primavera che spazzò via il freddo dell’Inverno, che aveva tutta l’aria di essersi incarnato nella figura di Josh, ma come la stagione, fu breve quanto intenso il suo passare. Louis notò un accenno di reazione nel suo viso imperturbabile di Josh, soltanto al suono di quella voce. Lo vide alzare gli occhi, come fosse infastidito. E, difatti, prima che Niall potesse rispondergli, Josh lo redarguì: “Zayn, torna a lavorare, non vedi la fila di persone che attende di fare il check in?”  
Così, come aveva aperto bocca, Niall l’aveva richiusa, senza affermare nulla. Zayn aveva sorriso ampiamente a lui e poi a Harry e a Louis e se ne era andato via, gesticolando e probabilmente facendo il verso a Josh – cosa che in una situazione diversa avrebbe potuto far ridere sia Harry che Louis.  
Harry si voltò nuovamente nella direzione di Louis e “ha fatto molta strada per venire fino a qui, non è vero?” gli chiese. Louis annuì semplicemente, ancora accigliato, ma farlo non gli sembrò sufficiente per l’altro che sembrava già sapere ogni cosa di lui.  
“Beh, allora le cedo lo chalet. Intuisco che sia un’occasione speciale per lei e non voglio rovinarle i piani. Io abito a valle e non è un problema rimandare questo weekend al prossimo” spiegò. “Basta che mi venga risarcito l’anticipo che ho dato durante la prenotazione” continuò, voltandosi verso Josh che, senza protestare, annuì di buon grado: “Subito, Sir. La ringrazio molto per la disponibilità. Tutti noi saremo lieti di farci perdonare per l’inconveniente, la prossima volta che sarà ospite presso la nostra struttura. Può prenotare fin da adesso, noi ci ricorderemo di lei” incominciò, facendosi di nuovo strada verso la propria postazione.  
Harry si voltò nuovamente verso Louis e gli sorrise dolcemente. “Arrivederci e buon fine settimana” esclamò. Louis sorrise in risposta e gli augurò lo stesso, mentre Josh diceva a Niall di occuparsi del cliente come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Niall sembrò agire prontamente all’ordine e tornò a vestire i panni del ragazzo solare che lo aveva accolto prima che accadesse tutto quel grande disguido, ormai apparentemente risolto.  
“Okay, ora le spiegherò come raggiungerà lo chalet, subito dopo aver fatto il check in. Il vostro accompagnatore la raggiungerà presto?” domandò, mentre picchiettava con le dita sulla tastiera.  
Louis guardò l’orologio sul polso e negò. “In serata, è un problema?”. Niall negò, sorridendo. “No, no. Assolutamente! Mi servirebbe un vostro documento”.  
Louis si sbrigò a procurarglielo dal portafogli e ad attendere istruzioni. Gettò uno sguardo verso Josh che ancora si stava occupando di quell’uomo tanto gentile da avergli ceduto lo chalet e quest’ultimo, Harry, come se chiamato dal suo sguardo, si voltò per compiere la medesima azione di ricerca, incrociando i suoi occhi.  
Sentirsi colto in flagrante mentre sbirciava nella sua direzione lo fece sentire improvvisamente nudo e non perché stava letteralmente fissando un estraneo ed era stato sorpreso mentre lo faceva, bensì perché quegli occhi furono capaci di andare oltre i suoi e sbirciarlo dentro, una seconda volta. In più, come calamitato da quel verde gli fu difficile guardare altrove. Così, dopo un sorriso di Harry, che spezzò le guance con due dolci solchetti, Louis si ritrovò, impacciato, a fargli un cenno del capo e a sorridergli, in modo meno naturale, per ringraziarlo nuovamente.  
“Ecco a lei,” ridestò la sua attenzione Niall, consegnandogli il documento. “Ora un nostro facchino la aiuterà con le valigie e la scorterà alla cabinovia fino allo chalet” spiegò tranquillamente.  
Louis sembrò perdersi un passaggio e si risvegliò come da un intorpidimento; così alzò il capo in uno scatto. “Cabinovia?” domandò.  
Niall sorrise e annuì: “Sì, i nostri chalet sono sopra” e indicò con l’indice verso il soffitto, benché in linea d’aria poteva definirsi più corretto puntare quel dito verso ovest. “Ci si arriva solo con la cabinovia, c’è una strada ma non ci sono parcheggi per le auto, a causa della neve.” Continuò.  
Louis ricordò vagamente l’accenno a una cabinovia ma, fino a quel momento, il suo cervello aveva deciso di negare quell’informazione e di maledirsi per non aver preso troppo in considerazione quel ‘discapito’ nella lista dei pro e dei contro stilata per ogni albergo scelto come papabile opzione.  
“Non si preoccupi, il panorama l’affascinerà così tanto da fargli passare la paura ed è assolutamente messa in sicurezza per qualsiasi tipo di tempo” si premurò di dirgli. E chissà a quanti altri aveva detto la stessa cosa. Louis sbuffò e mentre faceva spallucce: “Paura? No, ma no… diciamo piuttosto che mi piace stare con i piedi ben piantati a terra. Tutto qui”, Niall rise a quella affermazione, mentre al telefono componeva un numero e in poche parole chiedeva un fattorino alla reception.  
Il ragazzo chiamato, arrivò sfrecciando con il carrello pochi minuti dopo. Indossava un cappotto pesante e un sorriso spavaldo. “Liam, ti prego, accompagna il signore allo Chalet Delle Meraviglie e fa in modo che riceva qualsiasi cosa egli ritenga di aver bisogno” disse Niall, sorridendo a Louis e porgendo le chiave dello chalet a Liam. Il ragazzo sorrise ancora più ampiamente: “Certo, Nialler” e acciuffando grossolanamente il trolley di Louis e depositandolo con la stessa delicatezza sul carrello, si incamminò verso l’ingresso.  
“Le auguro una buona permanenza” lo salutò Niall. “Per qualsiasi cosa, può chiamarci. Siamo a sua completa disposizione a qualsiasi ora” continuò. Louis annuì affrettandosi a seguire Liam che, dopo aver fatto l’occhiolino a Zayn, che rispose allo stesso modo, e un cenno col capo a Josh, che finse di non vederlo, era uscito fuori e sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di attenderlo.  
Subito dopo la porta girevole, come se si fosse dimenticato del freddo e, soprattutto, della neve, Louis si imbatté in una folata agghiacciante di vento. Si abbracciò in un gesto istintivo e guardò verso le montagne che si stagliavano maestose e statiche davanti a lui. Il tempo era mutato ancora, peggiorando.  
“Penso che stia arrivando una brutta bufera da queste parti, domani la neve ci arriverà fin sopra le orecchie!” esclamò Liam, segnalando ingenuamente la sua posizione a Louis che, a quelle parole, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare all’uomo che gli aveva ceduto lo chalet e che ora, probabilmente, tentava di scendere a valle.  
Si allarmò: a quel tipo di inconveniente non aveva pensato affatto. Stringendo le mani su entrambe le braccia, abbassò il capo per proteggersi dal freddo pungente e si avvicinò a Liam, seguendolo poi verso l’infrastruttura della cabinovia.  
Ci impiegarono venti minuti ad arrivare al punto più in alto della montagna e, quindi, alla fine della salita. Scesero dalla cabina ancora in movimento, mentre Liam parlava al walkie-talkie: “Cosa dice il meteo?” nell’attesa che qualcuno dall’altra parte rispondesse, Louis pensò a come non era andato nel panico durante il tragitto in cabina, soltanto perché era stato troppo preoccupato a pensare al cattivo tempo che stava sopraggiungendo in quel posto.  
Il cielo era diventato bianco, come se una immensa capsula di plastica avesse coperto quella parte di mondo inglobandolo in una metà perfetta di emisfero. C’era solo il vento forte che cozzava di brutto con tutta l’idea, perché chiusi in metà sfera era più logico che non circolasse nemmeno un soffio di aria.  
«Stanno diramando il bollettino: c’è un allarme di bufera in arrivo, stanno fermando tutte le auto che salgono o scendono da noi, consigliando a tutti di rimanere al sicuro in casa. Il peggio dovrebbe incominciare stanotte, per ora si sta solo preparando a una brutta nevicata».  
Louis sgranò gli occhi e guardò il viso di Liam che, tuttavia, non sembrava provare il suo stesso panico. Solo dopo pensò a ciò che voleva significare tutto ciò e di tutta quella meravigliosa idea, che aveva avuto per quel weekend, non salvò nemmeno le apparenze. Poi pensò al suo compagno e gli mancò il fiato.  
Liam si voltò verso Louis e sorrise bonario mentre si dirigevano su per la strada circondata da alberi e, di tanto in tanto, da uno chalet.  
“Non si preoccupi, Sir. Qui da noi capitano spesso queste situazioni. È il tempo con cui ci imbattiamo più spesso di quanto si pensi. Mi segua, lo chalet la terrà al caldo e al sicuro” lo tranquillizzò.  
“Hanno detto che hanno chiuso le strade per arrivare fin qui, il mio compagno avrebbe dovuto raggiungermi tra poco ore e se fosse in strada, proprio ora?” domandò, allarmato, rincorrendolo quasi.  
“Non si preoccupi, appena giunti potrà chiamarlo e accertarsi che stia bene; se è già per strada arriverà da noi senza problemi. Il peggio è quando nevica e inizierà solo stanotte” dal tono di voce Louis lo capì subito che Liam non doveva mai essersi innamorato di qualcuno così forte da pensare di morire solo all’idea di non saperlo in salvo.  
La prima cosa che fece, arrivando nello chalet, fu cercare il telefono. Liam glielo indicò non appena arrestò il carrello e richiuse la porta.  
In una situazione più tranquilla sarebbe rimasto affascinato dalla visione interna della baita, ma non era quello il caso. Compose il numero che sapeva a memoria e attese una risposta.  
“Pronto?”  
“Hey, sono io…” disse in un soffio di sollievo. La voce dall’altro capo del telefono sospirò: “Hai sentito il meteo, è così?” sembrava lo stesse rimproverando. Louis sorrise, adorava quel tono di voce che era solito usare per prendersi gioco di lui. “Non preoccuparti, sto bene. Mi hanno fatto fermare in un piccolo alloggio, qui a valle, dovrei raggiungerti domani se il tempo ce lo permetterà. Tu stai bene?”  
Domani. Louis si morse il labbro, ma saperlo in salvo lo aveva tranquillizzato e non era psicologicamente preparato nel sentirsi frustrato, anche se lo era. Lo voleva lì.  
“Sì, tutto okay. Sono nel nostro chalet. Allora ti aspetto per domani.” Precisò in una fiacca constatazione.  
“A domani, allora…” lo salutò sbrigativo.  
“Mi mancher-” cercò di rispondere, ma dall’altra parte c’erano già i bip di chi aveva chiuso. Stava bene, l’importante era questo.  
Quando riagganciò la cornetta al dispositivo, Louis si voltò verso Liam che si era adoperato ad accendere il camino e a sistemare la valigia vicino alle scale a chiocciola che portavano al camera sopraelevata. “Come le avevo detto, non c’era bisogno di allarmarsi. Il frigo è pieno, ma se vuole può raggiungerci per cenare presso il nostro ristorante. La cabinovia è sempre a vostra disposizione, come i ragazzi alla reception. I numeri sono scritti sulla cornetta del telefono. Posso esserle d’aiuto per qualcos’altro?” disse Liam, parlando velocemente e avvicinandosi a lui e, quindi, alla porta d’ingresso.  
Louis negò, acciuffando il portafogli dalla tasca dei pantaloni e consegnandogli una banconota come mancia. Liam lo ringraziò con un sorriso gentile e lo salutò, uscendo senza aggiungere altro.  
Da solo, si guardò attorno, in quella baita dispersa tra le montagne innevate che attendevano una bufera che le avrebbe rese ancora più bianche.  
Accese la televisione a schermo piatto, piazzata sul muro sopra al camino, solo per ottenere un po’ di compagnia, ma non bastò. E, anzi, l’annuncio del meteo non fece altro che caricarlo maggiormente d’ansia.  
Nuovamente, pensò a quell’uomo gentile, a Harry. Se non fosse stato per lui, probabilmente era in auto, infreddolito, e letteralmente nel panico.  
_Chissà se stava bene…_

_Ten seconds earlier  
Ten seconds later  
We’re worlds apart_

Verso l'ora di cena aveva aperto il frigorifero ed era rimasto a contemplare il vuoto per interminabili secondi.  
Non lo aveva immaginato così. Aveva proiettato nella sua mente scene romantiche e una parte di lui gli aveva dato del patetico mostrandogli invece immagini a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare realmente, come ad esempio il vero utilizzo di quel frigorifero o di quella cucina.  
Senza entrare nei dettagli, ma ogni angolo di quello chalet raffigurava l'assenza di tutte le ore che aveva immaginato di occupare facendo l'amore con il suo uomo per innamorarsi di nuovo, per salvare un rapporto alla deriva.  
E invece era solo.  
Doveva prenderlo come un segno del destino? Forse aveva sbagliato a progettare tutta quella situazione romantica. In tutto quel vuoto gli fu palese come una epifania: non era la situazione che doveva essere arricchita, bensì la loro relazione, ormai blanda e lasciata ad alimentarsi di silenzi di una abitudine.  
Aveva sbagliato tutto e ogni sbaglio aveva deciso di schiaffeggiarlo in viso per risvegliarlo dalla totale idiozia di tutta quella patetica messinscena.  
Incapace di starsi a sentire oltre, restio a ricordarsi del mal tempo fuori, si infilò il cappotto e uscì fuori.  
Durante il tragitto verso la cabinovia si fumò una sigaretta e dissipò i pensieri facendosi cogliere dal freddo e dal gelo di quelle temperature polari.  
Per un quarto d'ora, Louis Tomlinson sventolò bandiera bianca al freddo e si concesse a lui come una vittima sacrificale.  
Aveva scoperto che era molto meglio pensare a questo, e a come le sue dannate mani sembrassero incapaci di intiepidirsi, come se non vi circolasse affatto il sangue, piuttosto del fallimento appena realizzato.  
La cabina la condivise con una famiglia, fortunatamente, ma era su un altro pianeta a cercare tutti i motivi che lo trattenevano lì. L'unico ostacolo senza vere giustificazioni era quella maledetta neve. E, sì, a guardarla al sicuro in quella bolla metallina, mentre scendeva giù da quel cucuzzolo, era tornato tutto l'odio e il risentimento. C’entrava sempre lei, alla fine, e lui era stato tanto stupido da concederle una possibilità, venendo lì a salvare la sua relazione. Se era stato tanto stupido, forse se la meritava una tale fine.  
Il tempo stava peggiorando mano a mano che passavano le ore, ma Liam aveva detto il vero: la cabinovia, protetta da una vetrata come fosse un enorme tubo quadrato, era sicura.  
Scese subito dopo la famiglia che, aveva scoperto tra le chiacchiere, occupava lo Chalet del Reame e lì seguì impettito e silenzioso verso il resort con le mani calate nelle tasche del giubbotto pesante.  
I suoi calzini erano di nuovo fradici e le sue dita congelate.  
Non poteva andare peggio di così – pensava.  
  
  
Varcata la porta girevole, nella quale era entrato subito dopo il gruppo di tre ragazzi, la sua intenzione era trascinarsi fino al ristorante e circondarsi di quanta più gente possibile, gente che avrebbe portato chiasso, confusione che gli avrebbe impedito di pensare. Ma ci fu un imprevisto. Si arrestò proprio davanti alla hall, nel punto esatto in cui la prima volta si era messo ad osservare valutando le prime impressioni su quell’albergo.  
Gli sembrava strano, benché apparentemente fosse tutto perfetto, come non fosse riuscito a capire subito il suo grossolano errore. Era tutto perfetto, era proprio lì lo sbaglio: come il più reale degli affreschi, però, in cui si ricerca l’emozione oltre che al realismo, ora che guardava con un occhio diverso, Louis aveva tra le mani una manciata di niente. Gli fu palese nuovamente che aveva pensato alla cornice, dimenticando il nodo del problema.  
Guardava il vuoto, e forse ce l’aveva un po’ l’aria di uno che si era perso e che annaspava per ritrovarsi. Forse la dava l’impressione che fosse solo e disperato, perché quando lo sguardo gli cadde sulle poltroncine di fronte alla hall, a un passo da lui, due occhi di un estraneo che già una volta aveva incontrato lo colsero impreparato.  
Non tanto perché fosse quell’uomo a cui era capitato di pensare in quelle poche ore. Non perché Harry fosse effettivamente lì, ma soltanto per il modo in cui lo stava guardando. Louis guardò altrove, solo per prendersi una pausa e accertarsi che effettivamente non fosse nudo davanti a una dozzina di gente, compreso Harry, perché era così che si era sentito. Di nuovo.  
E nemmeno nudo, cioè senza vestiti, ma proprio spoglio di ogni difesa che potesse impedire alle persone di conoscere ogni suo più losco pensiero. Harry lo guardava come Louis stesso avrebbe fatto allo specchio, con l’espressione di chi, dopo una marea di cazzate, non sembrasse riconoscere o ritrovare la sua vera personalità.  
O forse Louis era solo condizionato. Probabilmente lo stava guardando sorpreso di rivederlo. Probabilmente.  
Decise di avvicinarsi per scoprire cosa ci facesse lì, in ogni caso. Tornò ad abbracciarsi tentando di dar sollievo alle proprie mani, strusciandole contro il tessuto del giubbotto, con scarso successo.  
“Hey” lo salutò come se fossero in confidenza e, difatti, si morse la lingua. Harry sorrise, appoggiandosi con la spalle allo schienale della poltroncina, come se si fosse appena rilassato al suono della sua voce e “Hey, ciao” gli rispose.  
Imbarazzato, Louis si rese conto soltanto in quel momento della coperta grigia con cui Harry si copriva, probabilmente per sventare un malanno.  
“Cosa è successo?” domandò, quindi, allarmato. Harry guardò verso il basso e senza chiedere a cosa si riferisse, sorrise ancora più ampiamente e “mentre scendevo a valle il tempo è peggiorato e ho fatto inversione di marcia, ma a un paio di chilometri da qui ho forato una ruota e me la sono fatta a piedi” spiegò tranquillamente. Le labbra violacee gli tremavano ancora un po’, segno che precedentemente doveva aver sbattuto forte i denti per il freddo. Louis sgranò gli occhi e si guardò attorno: “Oh mio dio! È un miracolo che tu sia arrivato fino a qui sano e salvo. Cioè, stai bene?” esclamò senza sapersi trattenere. Nella voce ancora il segno di una evidente preoccupazione che, tuttavia, non era molto giustificabile. Harry sorrise ancora di più e annuì.  
“Il personale si sta prendendo cura di me, per fortuna. Stanno cercando un posto dove sistemarmi, ma come puoi immaginare stanno avendo molte difficoltà” rispose pacato con la diplomazia ad addolcire i suoi tratti.  
Louis pensò che aveva occhi gentili, oltre che belli, e che se era vero che questi fossero – come si vociferava - l’ingresso nell’animo di una persona, avrebbe dovuto crederci e farseli bastare come garanzia per quanto già aveva deciso – e lo aveva fatto senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, in realtà.  
Si voltò verso la reception e poi di nuovo verso Harry. Dondolò sul posto e alzò un indice nella direzione di quest’ultimo: “Torno subito” gli disse, prima di incamminarsi verso il segretario che quel pomeriggio non gli era piaciuto a pelle.

  
♣ 

 

Si appoggiò al bancone con entrambe le mani e attese che Josh alzasse lo sguardo per parlare. Il piccolo uomo lo fece una decina di secondi più tardi, l’aria sempre indecifrabile e inespressiva che aveva incapricciato i sensi di Louis. Gli parlò come se non avesse mai conversato prima “mi dica” e con una freddezza che mal si addiceva a qualcuno che lavorava all’ingresso di un albergo, ma probabilmente era solo un problema di Louis che, rivedendo la sua incapacità di dimostrare i propri sentimenti in quel viso così imperturbabile, riconoscendosi nella freddezza di quei comportamenti, attribuiva un’insofferenza a un’altra persona per qualcosa che di se stesso non aveva mai saputo né gestire né modificare.  
“Pensavo di ospitare io il signore…” affermò titubante. Josh continuò a guardarlo in silenzio. Alzò solo un sopracciglio per dare l’impressione all’altro di non star seguendo il filo del discorso. Vide, poi, Niall sbucare da una porta alle spalle di Josh e gli si illuminò il viso. “Niall” lo chiamò, allora.  
“Oh salve!” lo salutò. Louis sorrise: "Sì, ecco, dicevo al suo collega se era possibile poter essere d'aiuto per il signore lì seduto, per Harry, insomma. Mi ha detto cosa gli è successo e considerata la gentilezza di oggi pomeriggio e che le strade sono bloccate, quindi il mio compagno non mi raggiungerà stanotte, vorrei ricambiare il favore e ospitarlo nel mio chalet. È sufficientemente grande, come diceva lei - e fissò Josh con supponenza beffarda - per accogliere entrambi e ne sarei più che lieto, viste le circostanze..." concluse, guardando entrambi con fiero divertimento. Niall sorrise smagliante mentre Josh aveva ripreso a smanettare con il computer. Fu nuovamente Niall a parlare: "Le siamo infinitamente grati per questa sua gentilezza. Metterò subito a disposizione un facchino per voi, un momento".  
Quando Louis fu abbastanza lontano, Josh disse a mezza voce all'altro segretario: "ti ho già detto i motivi per cui trovo ridicolo tutto ciò?" al quale l'altro, seccato, replicò: "taci, sono così carini" chiudendo un argomento che il silenzioso e razionale Josh mai avrebbe potuto capire. “Cosa non si fa per un cliente” sospirò, infatti, parlando da solo.  
Louis tornò da Harry sorridendo e quando questo lo fissò in viso accigliato, sorrise ancora di più. "Abbiamo risolto tutto" affermò.  
Louis allungò una mano verso l'altro in segno di offerta: "Dimenticavo che in tutto ciò non ci siamo presentati. Louis, posso darle del tu?"  
Harry guardò la mano, abbozzò un sorriso e tirò su col naso prima di alzare la sua per stringergliela. "Harry, il piacere è tutto mio. E certo, con quel sorriso potresti convincermi perfino a farti dare del voi" si fece beffa di lui con voce da adulatore. Louis ridacchiò e tirò via la mano.  
"Sei divertente, ottimo, almeno non mi annoierai stasera allo chalet" convenne. Harry lo guardò aggrottando la fronte: "Come?"  
"Sei stato gentile con me cedendomi lo chalet, voglio solo ricambiare allo stesso modo dimostrandoti quanto ti sia riconoscente", disse, evitando di pensare che non voleva assolutamente restare da solo. E da quando aveva in testa l'idea che per quella notte assieme a lui ci fosse stato qualcun altro, ci fosse stato Harry, era perfino più contento.  
"La tua compagnia non sarà infastidita dalla mia presenza? Non voglio-" ma Louis bloccò le sue premesse.  
"Non è riuscito a venire. Sono solo. In più di novanta metri quadri di chalet lussuoso. Ti prego, salvami da tale condanna!" lo scongiurò con tono scherzoso, congiungendo le mani come se volesse pregare veramente qualcuno. Harry indagò ancora il suo viso, studiandolo con rapidità ma senza perdersi nessun dettaglio. Capì più del dovuto e senza dimostrarglielo, sorrise e annuì lentamente.  
"Va bene, grazie di cuore, Louis" gli disse.  
Il fattorino era arrivato pochi minuti dopo, spesi in silenzio seduti sulle poltrone della hall.  
Nessuno dei due seppe il perché lo stessero attendendo ma quando arrivò con il carrello, capirono entrambi che era stato inutile. Louis guardò verso Harry cercando un bagaglio che non c'era mai stato e si accigliò. Harry non si fece attendere, come se sapesse benissimo cosa gli stesse per essere chiesto.  
"Ho lasciato tutto nell'auto, valigia compresa".  
Louis si allarmò guardandolo dall'alto verso il basso. Per quanto avesse voluto strafare di generosità era evidente che i suoi abiti mai sarebbero andati a quel metro e ottanta di uomo, visto che lui - per quanto ne dicesse - a stento - ovvero col ciuffo all'insù - arrivava al metro e sessantasette.  
"Ma non è un problema, mi adatto facilmente" continuò. Louis lo guardò silenzioso e contemplativo. Si voltò verso il fattorino e lo ringraziò con un sorriso forzato. "Scusaci se ti abbiamo fatto fare un viaggio a vuoto" disse. Il ragazzo negò col capo e dopo un sorriso si trascinò via.  
Harry e Louis si guardarono qualche istante ancora, poi "andiamo?" disse Louis, seguito da un cenno del capo da parte di Harry che "fammi strada" gli rispose.  
Camminarono l'uno accanto all'altro in un silenzio che faceva confusione solo grazie al vento freddo e al rumore delle foglie delle querce che circondava il luogo.  
Entrarono nella cabinovia e presero la prima bolla metallica che passava in quel momento, numero 17. Louis non ebbe nemmeno troppi pensieri per farsi la paranoia superstiziosa su quel numero. Entrò, si sedette e guardò Harry imitarlo e sedersi accanto a lui. La cabina continuò il suo percorso traballando un po', lentamente.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto quando si abbracciò nuovamente cercando di trovare conforto nelle sue braccia tese e gelide.  
"Bello, non trovi?" gli domandò Harry, indicando fra loro un disegno inciso sul legno della seduta. Louis lo studiò abbassando il capo. La luce fioca illuminava ben poco ma tra le ombre e filtri di luce distinse il muso di un cervo le cui corna si ramificavano attorno a un cuore. Era stilizzato, linee e tratti a definire il necessario, ma era molto bello.  
"Chissà chi lo ha fatto?" commentò, infastidendo se stesso con lo strofinio delle sue mani contro la giacchetta.  
Harry se ne accorse, quando alzò il viso per guardarlo. Lui, d'altro canto, stretto in quella coperta di lana, e non soffrendo il freddo, non stava avendo problemi con quelle temperature così basse.  
Così, preoccupato: "ma tu stai gelando!" esclamò attonito. Si trascinò verso di lui senza preoccuparsi di oltrepassare la soglia oltre la quale si entrava nella zona intima di una persona, sedendo proprio sull'immagine di quel cervo e, come se nella vita non avesse fatto altro che quello, aprì la coperta e avvolse l'infreddolito Louis, tirandolo a sé per una spalla, che, sentendosi subito intorbidire dal calore, non ebbe modo di infastidirsi. Anzi, quel tepore immediato e intensificato, data l'improvvisa vicinanza con Harry, lo aiutò a riscaldarsi prima, quindi "ti ringrazio" biascicò a testa china verso il proprio petto; non lo alzò, forse per paura di ritrovarsi a un passo da quegli occhi così gentili e a quella bocca capace di far traballare i sensi.

♣

Entrando nello Chalet delle Meraviglie, insieme, Louis provò una strana sensazione. Si guardò attorno, e Harry lo stava imitando in questo, con la meraviglia di chi lo stesse facendo per la prima volta.  
Il fuoco era acceso, emanando una tiepida luce, rendendo mistico l’ambiente circostante. Harry trovò subito l’interruttore della luce e di conseguenza il salotto si mostrò a loro. Una penisola di divano piazzata al centro, di fronte al camino e alla televisione sopra di esso, era circondata da una vetrata sulla sinistra che gettava direttamente in uno strapiombo roccioso che, di notte, allettava la suggestione, mentre alla luce del sole, la mattina, era capace di rendere poetico, quasi magico, il vuoto e il pericolo di essere di fronte ad esso.  
Sulla destra un’immensa e moderna cucina che metteva a chiunque voglia di usarla, sporcarla e adoperarla e che “wow”, commentò Harry, “fa sempre lo stesso effetto” disse, estasiato senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Louis lo guardò con piglio, con la coda degli occhi, giusto in tempo per vederlo ritrattare, mentre con una mano si scompigliava i capelli portandoseli all’indietro: “Vengo spesso e questo chalet è il mio preferito, nonché il migliore” si giustificò. Louis annuì.  
“Hai visto il bagno?” domandò entusiasta. Louis negò.  
“È sopra, assieme alla camera da letto, e ha una vasca meravigliosa. D’altri tempi, ce l’hai presente? Quella con i piedi, in ceramica… quando non vengo qui per molto tempo, finisco per proiettare quasi tutte le mie fantasie erotiche in quella vasca” affermò, spigliato e affatto imbarazzo per quanto aveva detto.  
Louis sgranò gli occhi e annuì, cercando di non farsi cogliere – soprattutto in viso – da alcuna emozione.  
“Beh, allora credo proprio che approfitterò di questa curiosità per andare al bagno. Tu mettiti comodo” convenne Louis, avanzando verso le scale a chiocciola, posta da un lato della vetrata. Harry annuì con un sorriso divertito e si avvicinò al divano, dove si sdraiò senza troppi complimenti.  
Louis lo intravide mentre saliva le scale, con la valigia tra le mani, mentre girava su se stesso, e ridacchiò silenzioso negando col capo.  
Osservò la camera da letto per la prima volta da quando era arrivato e rimase senza fiato. Sarebbe rimasto come uno stoccafisso a guardarla se non fosse stato per il buon motivo di dover andare a liberare la vescica.  
Quando rientrò dal bagno, che era anch’esso affascinante nella sua caratteristica lussuosa ma di un tempo ormai datato, si prese ancora un momento per quella visione. Intagliata come una fetta abbondante di una torta, la parete tondeggiante era una vetrata che mostrava ancora la panoramica delle montagne e del vuoto abissale sulla quale si ergeva, ma la meraviglia era il cielo stellato che a quella altura, e privo di inquinamento luminoso, si mostrava nitido come un’immagine ritoccata su photoshop.  
Era meraviglioso e Louis sentì la voglia di sdraiarsi sul letto da dove la vista aveva tutta l’aria di essere migliore, considerata la posizione in cui era posizionato. C’era pochissimo spazio libero, difatti, tra la vetrata e il materasso matrimoniale rialzato su una impalcatura di legno.  
Era stupefacente e lo chiamava, ma resistette e tornò al piano inferiore. Aveva anche una fame incredibile.  
Scese con lo sguardo di Harry, ancora sdraiato sul divano, puntato addosso. Louis lo mise a fuoco distrattamente e stupito di quegli occhi indagatori alzò un sopracciglio e “Che c’è? Ho qualcosa che non va?” gli chiese.  
Harry allungò le labbra in un sorriso e negò veloce. “Sei quel tipo di persona che crede poco in se stesso, Louis, come mai?”  
Louis mise piede sul parquet e guardò le sue scarpe, per un solo fugace momento, desiderando di mettersi a piedi nudi.  
Poi alzando lo sguardo e, colpito da ciò che Harry aveva detto, “e questo cosa te lo fa pensare?” gli domandò curioso con una punta di disappunto; arrivato alla penisola e sedendosi di fronte a Harry, attese la risposta.  
“Una cosa fra le tante? Ad esempio, in questo momento vorresti tanto metterti a tuo agio ma sei cresciuto in una casa nella quale davanti agli ospiti o agli sconosciuti si stava composti e in ordine e quindi non ti toglierai le scarpe fino a quando non andrai a dormire” gli spiegò, mettendo le mani dietro la nuca e guardandolo con la faccia tosta di chi sapeva esattamente cosa stesse dicendo. Louis lo guardò sforzandosi di apparire senza espressioni facciali evidenti in viso, ma dentro stava esplodendo.  
Il primo pensiero che gli balenò alla mente fu quello di essere capitato in uno chalet con uno psicopatico, ma fu solo il primo. Poi, come era nel suo carattere, si inorgoglì e si piegò sulle sue gambe. Slacciò gli scarponi e se li tolse, alzando lo sguardo sull’altro fronteggiandolo come fosse una questione di sfida personale.  
Harry ridacchiò, mettendosi a sedere e “sei così prevedibile, Louis” esclamò in un soffio, alzandosi in piedi.  
Louis lo fissò, concentrandosi sulle spalle tornite fasciate da un dolcevita nero lungo fino ai fianchi morbidi, mentre egli si allontanava verso la cucina. Gonfiò le guance e stava per sbuffare quando “Hai fame? Mangiamo qualcosa?” gli chiese Harry. Ricacciò fuori tutta l’aria in un rigoroso silenzio e si alzò anche lui, raggiungendolo a passi svelti.  
Che sollievo era stato togliersi le scarpe!  
A quel pensiero, associò subito la domanda che Harry gli aveva posto e, beffardo, gli rispose: “Non lo so, SoTuttoIo, dimmelo tu, ho fame?”.  
Harry aprì il frigorifero e si voltò a guardarlo. Lo fissò sorpreso, come se si stesse chiedendo se Louis non lo avesse scoperto, ma a un’occhiata veloce, abbozzò un sorriso vispo e ispezionò l’interno del frigo.  
“L’epiteto che dolcemente mi hai affibbiato non è corretto. Io non so niente”, disse mentre afferrava un paio di contenitori pieni e chiudeva il refrigeratore con un colpo secco di fianchi.  
Louis intrecciò le braccia al petto e “sentiamo, allora, se non lo sei, chi saresti?” lo provocò, aprendo lo scaffale della dispensa e prendendo un pacco di pasta.  
“Un mentalista” fu breve ma spavaldo, Harry, mentre sbatteva le uova in un piatto. Louis roteò gli occhi al cielo: "Ma si, certo" sapeva esattamente con chi aveva a che fare, non si trattenne dal fingere che non lo sapesse.  
"Avrei dovuto capirlo dal ciglio beffardo e quell'aria da supponenza" lo descrisse. Harry lo guardò ilare, con quelle fossette a rendere dolce un viso furbo e calcolatore. Vinceva sugli altri proprio per quel inganno primordiale: Harry disarmava chiunque con quel faccino insolente truccato di tenerezza.  
"Ah sì? Siamo tutti così?" sembrava curioso di saperlo. Louis fece spallucce mentre prendeva una pentola dal cassettone e si adoperava a riempirla d'acqua. "Non ho abbastanza campioni per fare una stima, in realtà. Ma le probabilità conoscendoti si sono alzate di parecchio" e risero insieme.  
"Devo dedurre che non hai una ottima considerazione dei miei colleghi", Louis fece attenzione a quelle parole, Harry infatti sembrava essersi dissociato dalla categoria a cui apparteneva.  
Ponderò su come rispondere, mentre accedeva il fornello con un fiammifero e disponeva il tegame con l'acqua sopra.  
Harry aveva iniziato a tagliare la pancetta su un tagliere di legno e attendeva paziente.  
"Dedurre per voi mentalisti dovrebbe essere un gioco da ragazzi, perciò ti lascio il libero arbitrio di pensare di me quel che vuoi" concluse Louis.  
Era diventato bravo.  
Harry ridacchiò e annuì, come fosse orgoglioso. "E tu che lavoro fai?" gli domandò. Louis fu prima sarcastico "perché il tuo è un lavoro? Cioè lo fai di mestiere?" al quale Harry rispose con un sospiro. "Faccio degli spettacoli e vengo pagato per questo, quindi sì, è un mestiere".  
Louis fu affascinato maggiormente e se lo immaginò su un palco di un teatro con tanto di folla che lo acclamava. Lo vide così limpidamente nella sua proiezione da sentirne perfino l'eco degli applausi. Ne fu geloso.  
"Io faccio lo sceneggiatore".  
Harry lo guardò sorpreso ma Louis non ci cascò: "Lo so che già lo sapevi".  
Sogghignò da perfetto malandrino ma "te l'ho già detto, Louis, io non so niente. Sei tu che racconti a me quello che sai, io non faccio altro che ripeterlo ad alta voce.” La sua voce melliflua e nasale era un inganno _ulteriore, capace di far reagire la sua carne in piccole scosse di brividi._  
“E quindi sì, mi hai fatto intuire che fossi nell'ambiente dello spettacolo e che lo fossi in modo esterno rispetto, che so, ad un attore, per il semplice modo in cui mi parli. La tua non è solo ironia, ma genialità, creazione..."  
"Oh quanti complimenti, mi fai arrossire" ironizzò, benché sorpreso e impacciato lo fosse veramente.  
Harry sorrise e "vedi? Lo hai fatto di nuovo" lo rassicurò e, scambiando velocemente il posto con Louis, prese una padella e fece un soffritto veloce per la pancetta.  
In tutto quel tempo non parlavano di cosa cucinare e ne lo fecero in seguito.  
Come due estranei, iniziarono a conoscersi conversando di tutto e di nulla: di film, politica, religione, di ciò che accadeva nel mondo, di musica e di progetti. Non sforarono nel campo amoroso nemmeno quando uno iniziò ad apparecchiare la tavola e l'altro a preparare i piatti.  
Erano due estranei in uno chalet sommerso nella neve, eppure la sintonia delle loro azioni, del loro rispetto e dei silenzi leggeri era innegabile.  
Solo un cieco non avrebbe potuto notarla, come danzava fra di loro, rendendoli spigliati e amichevoli.  
Per riscaldarsi bevvero un vino impronunciabile nemmeno da sobri, ma certamente costoso. E la cena preparata da entrambi li rese sazi e soddisfatti.  
Tutto sommato fu una bella serata, ma erano solo le dieci meno cinque quando si sedettero nuovamente sul divano con due calici e un paio di bottiglie ancora intatte.

♣

Si erano messi a guardare un film senza preoccuparsi, ogni tanto, di parlare tra una scena e l’altra. Questo avrebbe potuto infastidire Louis che aveva sempre rimproverato il compagno quando questo disturbava, anche solo per far notare un dettaglio, la proiezione del film. Ma forse il film era di qualità scadente o più probabilmente Louis aveva piacere di sentire Harry parlare, stava di fatto che un quaranta percento di pellicola se la persero a causa delle chiacchiere.  
Harry aveva conquistato tutta la sua attenzione, stuzzicando la sua curiosità. Il fatto che fosse sempre così preparato a coglierlo palesemente nei suoi pensieri, gli rendeva la situazione una continua sfida.  
Sperava, ad un certo punto, che Harry sbagliasse a causa di un suo inganno. Ma sempre più spesso, Louis ne rimaneva deluso perché Harry non solo non ci cascava, ma sgamava tutti i suoi tentativi di imbrogliarlo.  
Louis stava bene, in ogni caso. Di rado aveva pensato ancora che fosse un fallimento. Era sereno e rideva. Harry aveva quel modo di fare spigliato e tranquillo che lo facevano reagire con ironia e una punta di sarcasmo, tipici del suo carattere. C’era un altro tipo di sarcasmo, tagliente e poco ilare, che si adattava perfettamente al suo cattivo umore, ma di rado qualcuno aveva potuto vederlo. Louis non si lasciava mai andare mostrando il suo caratteraccio. Si dosava, mascherava con un silenzio e implodeva dentro. Soltanto quando questo non bastava, allora scoppiava.  
L’ultima volta era accaduto diversi anni prima, a stento lo ricordava. Anche perché alla vita, aveva promesso di ricordare solo cose belle che gli accadevano. I brutti momenti li richiudeva in un grande cassetto e li visitava solo per cercare un insegnamento o ispirazione. Perché, si sa, le migliori sceneggiature vengono fuori dal dolore. Di risate, la gente ne vuole sempre meno.  
Il film era appena finito e nemmeno se ne erano resi conto. Si erano scolati anche le due bottiglie di vino e l’aria si era fatta piuttosto disinibita.  
“Ci sono già i titoli di coda?” chiese Louis, fissando lo schermo piatto e stupendosi di come accanto a quell’uomo il tempo passasse tanto velocemente. Pensò a come sarebbe potuta essere la serata da solo e rabbrividì. Era felice che Harry fosse lì con lui.  
Lo vide voltarsi verso lo schermo e sorprendersi bonariamente. Si portò indietro le ciocche di capelli che gli ricadevano spesso davanti al viso con due dita e Louis osservò come piano, adagi, tornassero al loro posto. Si ritrovò a mordersi un labbro osservando quel profilo. Harry aveva un naso dritto benché la punta arrotondata lo addolcisse. Gli zigomi poco pronunciati in quel viso ovale e glabro. Gli occhi grandi, come due osservatori attenti che andavano oltre la realtà; ma la bocca era ciò che dominava su quel viso.  
La bocca era speciale. Louis si era ritrovato a fissargliela più di una volta. Gli piaceva il modo in cui la muoveva quando parlava. Harry aveva la peculiarità di usare spesso l’intercalare “you know” nei suoi discorsi e Louis ne rimaneva affascinato, piuttosto che infastidito, perché i lati delle labbra tentavano invano di avvicinarsi e la bocca piena e lucida, sempre bagnata da un passaggio veloce della lingua, prendeva la forma di un cuore. Forse era anche la voce, un po’ nasale, sinuosa e lenta, o i suoi modi di gesticolare, ma quella bocca lo rendeva cieco; e tutto ciò che lo circondava, spariva. Fino a quando non si ritrovava come uno sciocco a destarsi e solitamente accadeva quano un sorriso sghembo di Harry lo svegliava dalla trance.  
Ed era accaduto di nuovo, quel tipico sorriso che notava ora, gli sbatteva in faccia il fatto che si stesse comportando come se si fosse preso una cotta per quell’uomo. E per quanto negasse interiormente tutto ciò, era possibile che fosse accaduto.  
Era capitolato su un paio di labbra, poteva accadere. Solo che in quel momento dare la colpa a una bocca era un po’ limitare il danno effettivo.  
Louis lo guardò in silenzio. Non chiese cosa si fosse perso per darsi vinto, ma Harry continuava a sorridere e questo lo turbava, perciò guardò l’orologio sul suo polso. Non era tardi, anche se si stava avvicinando la mezzanotte.  
Finse uno sbadiglio. “Forse è meglio che vada a dormire, sono stanchissimo” disse. Harry annuì guardando il suo orologio.  
Louis si alzò, stiracchiandosi la schiena. Quando si voltò verso Harry per augurargli la buonanotte, questo lo precedette, domandando: “Ti dispiace se faccio una doccia veloce?”.  
Louis pensò alla piccola vasca nel bagno… prima che l’idea che Harry fosse senza valigia gli capitolò in mente, ricordandogli che egli non aveva vestiti.  
Rispose allarmato: “Certo! Mi hai ricordato che devo prestarti qualcosa per stanotte. Saliamo, tanto il bagno è lì” lo esortò. Harry si alzò, sovrastandolo con la sua altezza e Louis fece due passi verso le scale a chiocciola, pensando a cosa avesse da potergli prestare.  
  
Louis prese un paio di boxer, ed essendo sprovvisto di un pantaloncino o di secondo pantalone del pigiama, gli passò la maglietta più larga che aveva e che, difatti, non era mai stata sua.  
Harry attendeva di fronte a lui, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Quando Louis gli passò gli abiti, Harry prese il mucchio ordinato e "grazie, davvero, per tutto ciò che stai facendo" ripeté.  
Quel ragazzo ringraziava e si scusava fin troppo spesso.  
Louis negò veloce "non sto facendo nulla, e sono certo che avresti fatto lo stesso per me".  
Harry lo guardò docile e agitando gli abiti tra le mani gli fece cenno che sarebbe andato in bagno, lasciandolo solo. "Farò in un secondo, così poi potrai dormire tranquillamente" lo rassicurò. Quando si rinchiuse in bagno, Louis scese nuovamente al piano di sotto con un paio di coperte e un cuscino, presi nell'armadio. Lo chalet era caldo, ma era cresciuto educato con quel tipo di premura per gli ospiti, e non poté fare a meno di agire prima che Harry glieli chiedesse con cortesia.  
Quando tornò nella stanza sentì lo scrosciare dell'acqua e il vapore uscire dallo stipite della porta assieme a una fioca luce dorata. Camminò lento verso il letto e si sdraiò lasciando accesa solo una piccola abatjour sul comodino.  
Ora ne aveva la certezza, perfino dal letto il cielo stellato si ergeva sopra di lui come un quadro di Van Gogh. Fin da piccolo gli era sempre piaciuta l'esplorazione, la ricerca di costellazioni e dei pianeti, tant'è che la sua prima sceneggiatura era stata parecchio influenzata dal cielo notturno.  
Quella sera però la ricerca, e soprattutto la sua immaginazione ispirata da quelle palle gassose, che vivevano a migliaia di anni luce da lui, venivano continuamente disturbate.  
Il sottofondo proveniente dal bagno stuzzicava tutt'altri desideri, tutt’altre fantasie, e Louis, era evidente, non era più un bambino.  
Ci impiegò più del solito per trovare l'orsa minore. Un'altra immagine legava quel suono dell'acqua all’infrangersi della stessa sulla carne e sulla ceramica della vasca arcaica; una fantasia che si insinuava nelle sue orecchie allo stesso modo in cui lo avrebbe fatto una pulce con tanti segreti da spifferare.  
Aveva speso abbastanza tempo con Harry da saperlo proiettare e figurare su quel manto di stelle che aveva davanti.  
L’Orsa maggiore, eccola lì. Come le spalle toniche e nivee, ricurve su se stesse mentre le mani si muovono sull’addome tornito.  
L'orsa minore, finalmente. E le mani, lunghe e affusolate toccare la propria pelle per estendere il bagnoschiuma alla lavanda. Le dita, scorrere sull'addome, passando per più di una volta sui capezzoli, turgidi a causa del contrasto tra il freddo dell’ambiente e il vapore dell’acqua.  
Cassiopea non la vedeva, non la trovava. I fianchi morbidi, da stringere, da mordere, dove l'acqua passava scegliendo il suo cammino tra gli incavi del bacino e la prominenza dei glutei, invece, sì. Era come una fotografia che si incastrava tra una costellazione e l'altra. Nemmeno un paio di funghetti allucinogeni avrebbero potuto avere quel tale potere immaginativo su di lui…  
La costellazione Draco era la sua preferita e si ridestò grazie ad essa quando la scorse, maledicendosi per quel labbro che si era torturato senza accorgersene. Doveva smetterla.  
Non era un represso fino a quel punto e doveva darsi una calmata. Si sistemò il cuscino e chiuse gli occhi. Il suono dell'acqua non si sentiva più.  
Riaprì gli occhi, allora, e si mise a sedere, come per prepararsi a mostrarsi a Harry in tutta la sua nonchalance. Se si fosse dovuto alzare, erano cazzi. Ma non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno in caso di incendio. Questo era poco, ma sicuro.  
Ci fu silenzio per un po' e Louis pensò che Harry si stesse frizionando i capelli con un asciugamano, le ciocche più ricce e disordinate di quanto non fossero da asciutte. E, riflesso a uno specchio appannato, lo spiava di nuovo nella fantasia, mentre asciugava quel corpo per togliere via quell'acqua che alla sua immaginazione aveva regalato tanto; come a un cieco durante un temporale miracoloso a cui è concesso di percepire lo spessore delle cose, o a un sordo il rumore di un vetro che cade sul pavimento, a lui era stato dato il privilegio di cogliere la figura bellissima di un uomo nella sua intimità, assieme agli odori e ai suoni di una doccia. Scrutarne ogni dettaglio e sapere che, sebbene fosse solo fantasia, fossero perlopiù veri, reali. Perché quell'uomo era già bello con i vestiti addosso, figuriamoci senza.  
Lo sentì indossare i pochi indumenti che gli aveva dato. Non che fosse uno stalker ma c'era solo il silenzio di una montagna a fargli compagnia e lo chalet era interamente fatto di legno. La sua fantasia coprì ciò che lui aveva osservato meglio.  
Poi Harry uscì e lo sentì schiarirsi la voce. Spuntò col capo e i capelli ancora leggermente bagnati dallo schienale del letto e gli sorrise. "Ho fatto, grazie ancora".  
E Louis lo sapeva bene. Sorrise anche lui, imbarazzato, e annuì. "Non è meraviglioso?" gli domandò senza rispondergli, perché forse voleva trattenerlo lì con lui, forse voleva vederlo, ora, dopo averlo tanto immaginato.  
Gli indicò il panorama e Harry si voltò curioso nella ricerca. "Wow" commentò, facendosi avanti verso la vetrata con le mani poggiate sui fianchi.  
“Wow” fu il commento di Louis che, tuttavia, non stava più prestando attenzione alle stelle. Le gambe di Harry, illuminate dalla luce che Louis aveva dietro le spalle, erano ricoperte da una leggera peluria. Non fu quello a provocare l’esclamazione, né il fatto che fossero lunghe e sode, formose sulle cosce; non fu nemmeno ciò che a quelle gambe succedevano: i glutei tondi e, dall’apparenza tattile, morbidi, nascosti dal suo paio di mutande che non lasciava nulla a desiderare, fasciando la carne alla perfezione. O meglio, fin troppo perfettamente.  
La schiena. La puttana che gli scatenò quel fottutissimo “wow” in risposta al “wow” di Harry, che ammirava il cielo dalla vetrata di quella stanza, fu semplicemente lei. L’uomo in piedi non aveva indossato la maglietta, stretta in una mano, permettendo così a Louis di non vivere più – letteralmente – a causa di una fantasia che, forse, le rendeva giustizia per la metà di ciò che era.  
Arcuata, gli ricordava l’onda di un oceano in primavera, caldo e ancora indeciso.  
Bianca, e Louis capitolò – nuovamente – alle fossette di venere.  
Era bello da stare male, Harry. Anche l’uomo o la donna più impegnata avrebbe trovato difficoltà a rimanere fedele all’amore. Harry faceva venire voglia, al solo sguardo, di tradire ogni promessa per convincersi che quelle veri, quelle insensate, fossero da pronunciare solo con – e per – lui. Harry era bello quanto enigmatico e questo connubio moltiplicava ogni attrazione. Harry era la costellazione di Draco agli occhi di Louis e non poteva far altro che cercarlo come da bambino si era dannato per trovare lei.  
Harry gli aveva fottuto la testa, e lo sapeva.  
Si voltò dopo qualche secondo, con un sorriso ancora meravigliato a spuntare sul viso. “Non la ricordavo così, c’è sempre stato il cattivo tempo fuori” disse Harry.  
Louis annuì imbambolato. Non riuscì a rispondergli con logica, ma solo con ciò che la sua mente gli stava dettando in quel momento. “La maglietta, non la indossi?” farfugliò, così si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse.  
Harry se la rigirò tra le mani affusolate e fece spallucce. Le sue spalle, formose e umidicce, ancora. Louis inghiottì saliva invano e faticosamente. “Mi asciugo prima un po’ i capelli davanti al fuoco e poi la indosso, per non bagnarla… anche se solitamente sono abituato a dormire così, o con anche meno addosso”.  
_Quindi nudo._  
Louis annuì impacciato e si guardò un po’ attorno spaesato. Fu quello il momento, per Harry, di congedarsi.  
“Vado di sotto, ti auguro una buonanotte, Louis” lo disse con voce carezzevole. Louis tornò a guardarlo e gli parve di vederlo nel protendersi verso il letto per, forse, baciarlo o salutarlo di dovere ma poi desistere, alla fine, con un altro sorriso, stavolta forzato.  
“Buonanotte, Harry” gli rispose, vedendolo avvicinarsi alle scale a chiocciola e sparire giù.  
Addormentarsi sarebbe stato difficile, ora. Con i sensi di colpa a martellare il cervello. Quei pensieri lo facevano ancora sentire malissimo: perché un tradimento mentale, per Louis, era sempre stato più importante di uno fisico. E aveva tradito con la fantasia. La fantasia più erotica che si era concesso in tutti quegli anni.  
Era un peccatore.

 

 

Si rigirò nelle coperte per un paio di minuti, prima di alzarsi. Come attratto da una forza misteriosa si trascinò verso la scala, sbirciando ciò che riusciva a intravedere del salotto. La luce era ancora accesa e lui si sentiva un idiota.  
Era indeciso sul da farsi: scendere o tornarsene a letto? Erano passati solo cinque minuti, fossero stati quindici, forse, sarebbe apparso meno coglione…  
Fu tra quei pensieri che intercettò la voce di Harry: “Hey, scusami, stavi dormendo?”. Si allarmò, sgranando gli occhi nel semibuio e trattenendo il respiro. Tese le orecchie e cercò di sentire meglio.  
“Lo so, è che non ti ho sentito da stamattina ed ero un po’ preoccupato. State bene?” Harry fece una pausa, segno che dall’altro capo del telefono qualcuno stava rispondendo.  
“Emma e Greta?” domandò.  
I piedi di Louis si erano ghiacciati ma nemmeno quella sembrava una motivazione sufficiente per ridestarlo da quell’attenzione maniacale e da quella posizione assunta, in bilico verso gli scalini.  
“Sì, lo so che dobbiamo stare tranquilli, volevo solo mettermi a dormire senza pensieri- ti ho già chiesto scusa per l’ora” sbuffò.  
“Sì, lo so, lo so. Come?” una domanda. Louis non sapeva se non stesse capendo a causa del tono basso dell’altro o se per il filo logico del discorso.  
“Non lo so, è una situazione difficile, lo sai” ennesima pausa. Un brivido lo agitò facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio. Si stiracchiò mettendosi dritto e mentre se ne tornava a letto, con un sospiro, Harry concludeva la sua chiamata: “Sì, a domani, buonanotte. Dà ad entrambe un bacio, okay?”.

_Lento può passare il tempo  
ma se perdi tempo  
poi ti scappa il tempo, l'attimo  
lento come il movimento  
che se fai distratto  
perdi il tuo momento  
perdi l'attimo_

♣

  
Si svegliò che non sapeva dove fosse, né quando si fosse addormentato. Aveva fatto un incubo e il cuore gli martellava nel petto.  
Accese in fretta la luce della lampada sul comodino e si mise a sedere. Un orologio ticchettava fastidioso come una sveglia. Lo interruppe e guardò l'ora. Erano le due. Con gli occhi pesanti si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò alla valigia dalla quale prese un contenitore. Poi scese giù dalla scala a chiocciola ed a quel punto aveva ricordato ogni cosa.  
Si scompigliò i capelli mentre lo stomaco gli si contorceva per il nervosismo. Trovò Harry sul divano mentre leggeva. Sul naso un paio di occhiali da vista che lo rendevano, in mutande e maglietta aderente, ancora più provocante.  
D’altro canto, lui non sembrava stupito nel vederlo.  
"Anche tu non riesci a dormire?" gli domandò Louis con voce roca. Harry fece un'orecchietta a una pagina del libro e si voltò verso Louis per seguirlo con gli occhi nella direzione che aveva preso, ovvero verso la cucina.  
"Pensare troppo è sinonimo di insonnia, ma ci sono abituato. Faccio orari strani con gli spettacoli, recupero la mattina. E tu? Brutti sogni?"  
Louis aprì bocca, mentre cercava la teiera da mettere sul fuoco, ma subito la richiuse.  
"Suppongo che la mia faccia sia come un libro aperto al momento" disse un momento dopo.  
Harry ridacchiò: "hai ancora la forma del cuscino su una guancia, solo per questo" rispose. Louis sbuffò, riempiendo il recipiente d'acqua.  
"Vuoi un po' di camomilla?". Harry ci pensò, poi si alzò e lo raggiunse. "Perché no?", così Louis preparò due tazze e il silenzio sembrò familiare e rilassato.  
Con le due tazze fumanti tra le mani, seduti sugli alti sgabelli della cucina, con i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo fu Louis a parlare: "hai una famiglia, Harry?"  
Questo lo guardò alzando un ciglio. Lo studiò forse ricercando i motivi di tale richiesta ma senza indagare. "No, ma vorrei averne una. E tu col tuo compagno, ne avete costruita una?"  
Louis non sembrava turbato dalla bugia di Harry. Fece una smorfia. "Nah, entrambi non ne vogliamo. Ci bastiamo noi" rispose.  
"Questo è il suo pensiero, non ti appartiene. Tu cosa vuoi?" domandò schietto Harry.  
Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto, poi intercettando quelli dell'altro abbozzò un sorriso a metà, un po' mesto. Si schiarì la voce senza rispondere.  
"Per questo hai organizzato il weekend in questo Resort, per convincerlo a renderlo ufficiale... Oh mio dio, volevi fargli la proposta, non è così?"  
Louis serrò la mascella e riempì la propria bocca sorseggiando altra camomilla pur di non rispondere. Harry sembrava sopraffatto da quella scoperta e lo guardava boccheggiando come un pesce arenato.  
"Beh, l'unica cosa che ho capito è che per superare una crisi non bisogna architettare tanto, solo andare dritto al punto della situazione" considerò.  
Harry annuì, ma non sembrava d’accordo.  
"Volevi rendere speciale una dichiarazione..." tentò. Louis negò in fretta. "No, volevo solo infiocchettare bene una storia che non va più da nessuna parte ormai da due anni per scampare alla possibilità di rimanere da solo. Ma eccomi qua, il karma mi ha risposto per bene" biascicò.  
"Hai trovato me, mentre cercavi di far altro. Io trovo che sia una scoperta così sublime" si adulò.  
Louis, da malinconico affranto, sorrise divertito. "Non vale se ti fai i complimenti da solo" lo rimproverò. Harry sorrise mordendosi il labbro. "Son contento di essere qui con te e di averti conosciuto. Pensa, sei stata la prima persona capace di sorprendermi" gli confidò in un sussurro.  
Louis sorrise ancora.  
"Questo sì che è un privilegio". Fece un sorriso che Harry contraccambiò, ma non perché fosse obbligato, bensì perché, rapito dal modo di fare dell’altro che, ora lo riconosceva, non era possibile considerare come tipico degli uomini – e lui ne aveva conosciuti tanti –, era meravigliato. Quella notte aveva preso improvvisamente tutt’altra piega. "Dai, ora rispondimi, quanti marmocchi vorresti?"  
"Due" rispose dopo un'attesa in un sospiro. Si guardarono e si sorrisero, ancora. Dolcemente. Una carezza a mille consapevolezze sconosciute.  
Louis poteva considerarsi un fallito, ma forse - pensò - era vero il fatto che il male non venisse solo per nuocere. Forse il karma non era la gran puttana di cui tutti si lamentavano.  
Tra le disavventura, gli era capitata la compagnia di un personaggio eccentrico con cui chiunque avrebbe desiderato trascorrere un po' di tempo, per sognare, fare discorsi sconnessi, per smettere un po' di essere la personificazione dell'abitudine e vestire i panni da temerario.  
Pensò a quanto tempo gli restasse assieme a Harry. Se poco o ancora tanto. Ed ebbe paura dell'incertezza. 

♣

_Sì, ma quanto costa  
camminare ancora  
se non sai se questa  
poi è la strada giusta  
per riavere ancora te._

 

 

Vivere un déjà-vu poteva essere una bella sensazione se l’emozione che si sta provando di nuovo fosse stata impregnata di stupore o meraviglia. Tuttavia, se questo ricordo vivibile era fatto per la maggior parte di errori, il risultato cambiava radicalmente.  
Louis quella notte non riusciva a dormire più di un paio d’ore. Dopo aver dato nuovamente la buonanotte a Harry, si era trascinato verso le scale e poi nel letto e si era sforzato di rimanerci, con gli occhi chiusi e in attesa di Morfeo.  
Si ridestò con le prime luci dell’alba. Aveva dimenticato di chiudere le tende. Guardò la sveglia, placida e silenziosa, che segnava le cinque.  
Non poteva continuare così.  
Si era costretto in abiti che non indossava più da dieci anni. Non era più lui, non era più quel vecchio Louis che urlava di essere salvato. Non era più quel Louis attento alla cornice e alla perfezione.  
Ma come quel Louis si sentiva nuovamente un fallito. Solo che questa volta l’agonia si aggrappava ai suoi arti e lo scuoteva facendogli immaginare una vita senza… di lui. Una vita che non avrebbe voluto vivere.  
Ora, di nuovo lì, tutto sembrava un ennesimo fallimento. Tutto gli sembrava di nuovo architettato nei migliori dei modi solo per evitare di soccombere al vuoto di una relazione ormai lunga dieci anni che, forse, era arrivata agli sgoccioli?  
Respirò come se avesse corso dieci miglia e si toccò il petto. Come la prima volta, provò a immaginarsi una vita diversa, ma la risposta non fu la stessa.  
Se la prima volta era riuscito a sopportare l’idea di una storia finita, forse perché era già destinata a non dover durare fin dal principio, ora la sola idea di perdere tutto lo gettava nel panico. E forse perché l’aveva capito subito, fin dalla loro prima volta, che si trattava dell’amore della sua vita.  
Non poteva perdere tutto, che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Ma se si fosse rivelato l’unico a combattere per esso, poteva costringere un uomo a stare con lui?  
Doveva capirlo.  
Scese nuovamente al piano di sotto: Harry non lo attendeva leggendo un libro, perché a differenza del resto, quello che stava facendo non era una messi in scena. Non era per rievocare un passato che si faceva per lui sempre più opprimente.  
Era il presente, quello, e, cazzo, lui doveva salvarlo andando avanti e non, piuttosto, come avevano fatto fino a quel momento, tornando indietro.  
Ovidio sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui.  
Si mise a guardarlo, in silenzio, con un angoscia nello sguardo. Desiderò essere capace di pensare ‘ti prego, Harry, amami ancora’ e renderlo vero come se avesse una lampada e un genio a sua disposizione – anche se poi il genio gli avrebbe ricordato che purtroppo l’amore non si può costringere nel cuore degli altri attraverso la magia – perché lui lo amava ancora. Disperatamente. E poteva bastare il suo, in assenza dell’altro, anche se sapeva che invece non sarebbe bastato affatto.  
Sarebbe stato capace di mettersi l’anima in pace?  
Si mise in ginocchio e iniziò ad accarezzargli quelle ciocche di capelli scivolate davanti al viso. Gliele spostò dietro l’orecchio e respirò il suo odore, sentendo mano a mano il panico colpirlo di meno.  
Harry era agonia e medicina al tempo stesso, ma sarebbe potuto diventare solo dolore, fisico nelle sue assenze e mentale nelle loro abitudini, ed era questo che a Louis faceva più paura.  
Poteva sopportare una vita in un’altalena di emozioni, anche a costo di essere sempre sul punto di cadere, ma non poteva pensare a una vita di emozioni statiche, con i piedi ancorati a terra senza l’ebbrezza del volo. Gli era stato concesso questo privilegio fino ad ora, stare sulla punta di una montagna, guardare giù e viversi tutto al cento per cento, con lui, e ora non poteva ritornare a valle e ricominciare da capo senza quell’adrenalina. Non poteva ricominciare da capo perché era stato viziato di meraviglie al quale era impossibile rinunciare.  
Harry era stato il dono più prezioso, la sua serendipity. Non ci avrebbe mai rinunciato.  
Le dita scesero sul suo addome levigato. La maglietta alla fine aveva perso la sua battaglia di mantenersi su quel corpo, come sempre. Harry mugugnò qualcosa e mosse il capo. Si stava per svegliare. Le sue dita, d’altronde, erano sempre fastidiosamente gelate.  
Quando voltò il capo verso Louis, quest’ultimo trattenne il fiato e attese di vedere gli occhi verdi di Harry aprirsi e metterlo a fuoco. Si morse un labbro, così lo intercettò Harry, che sorrise subito. Louis riconosceva la sorpresa in quel volto sempre ben consapevole delle emozioni altrui, e Harry spesso gli ricordava che fosse soltanto lui che riusciva a sorprenderlo. “Hey, cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò con voce roca.  
Non era nei piani e ci aveva pensato solo Louis ad andare contro di essi. Louis aveva troppo rumore nel petto per poter seguire dei passi già percorsi che, negli anni, li aveva condotti lì.  
Doveva sapere subito, se era tutto finito. Se tutto ciò che rappresentava la sua vita fosse sul punto di arrestarsi per un nuovo inizio o se c’era ancora qualcosa da salvare per una ripartenza. Insieme.  
Harry si mise a sedere. Le mani di Louis ancora sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore. Da tempo, se erano fredde o no, non erano più sintomo di fastidio. Anzi, Harry le amava, così piccole e gelide: “mani fredde, cuore caldo” gli ricordava spesso.  
Da quanto non glielo diceva? Da quando non facevano l’amore? Da quando avevano bisogno di un terapista per parlare?  
Sì, dieci anni erano tanti e una crisi era più che normale. Ma loro, loro così passionali, così folli da essersi innamorati nel momento più _improbabile_ , tra la neve, mentre cercavano tutt’altro. Su di loro, dai, nessuno ci avrebbe mai scommesso una sconfitta. Eppure si erano persi e ciò che li teneva uniti era qualcosa di più grande e per cui valeva la pena lottare per stare insieme ma… era proprio vero, chi diceva che non si può fare a meno dell’amore.  
C’erano tanti modi per stare insieme, per funzionare per un motivo più grande, ma Louis non voleva percorrere nessuna strada che non comprendesse l’amore. Quella fiamma che li aveva legati e che difficilmente si era spenta col tempo c’era ancora, c’era in lui. Quello non era il suo secondo fallimento, ciò che udiva erano solo gli echi del primo. Con Harry non sarebbe andata nello stesso modo, non avrebbe rinunciato con la stessa leggerezza, perché Harry non era George. Perché Harry era il suo “felicemente imbattersi”.  
Si guardarono in silenzio. Louis ricercava in quegli occhi qualcosa che gli dicesse che c’erano speranze, come se la presenza di Harry, lì, assieme a lui, non fosse abbastanza. Harry, allora, finalmente sveglio, lo guardò più attento. Si preoccupò.  
“Che succede?”  
Louis negò veloce col capo, mentre spostava le mani sui muscoli delle braccia toniche di Harry e si rimetteva in piedi. “Nulla, nulla” biascicò. Allargò le gambe e si sedette sulle sue ginocchia. Così diversi fra loro, ma adatti.  
Sembravano accogliersi perfettamente in tutto ciò che li diversificava. Louis aveva un corpo piccolo e sinuoso che si adattava a quello più formoso di Harry e Harry aveva mani grandi, che anche in quel momento fecero presto ad arrivare sulla schiena di Louis per circondargli la vita in un abbraccio. Come d’abitudine.  
“Non voglio perderti, Harry” confessò infine, in un’angoscia quasi strozzata e la voce tremula a soffocare la disperazione che, tuttavia, Louis gli mostrò in quegli occhi azzurri più simili, ora, a una bufera di neve, bianca e glaciale.  
“Non posso nemmeno immaginare una vita senza di noi…”.  
Fece presto Harry a prendergli il viso spigoloso e impaurito tra le mani. A stringergli forte le guance e ad avvicinarselo.  
“Non devi farlo” gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
Fu il permesso di Harry, di mandare a monte ogni progetto. E di fare qualcosa che quella notte di dieci anni fa non era accaduta. L’idea scaturita da un colloquio con la terapista sembrava essersi dissolta a causa della schiacciante paura di perdersi. E forse grazie a un amore che non si era perduto o che per la neve, al freddo e al tepore di quello chalet stava riaffiorando.  
Sebbene Harry lo trattenesse ancora fermamente in viso con le mani, vicino al suo, fu Louis ad accostarsi definitivamente, una volta concessa la possibilità di sovvertire le premesse e lasciare fare a quell'istinto che già una volta aveva avuto ragione.  
Sfiorò le labbra che per prime, fin dal principio, lo avevano fatto capitolare, e lo fece come chi non aveva più nulla da perdere. Percepirlo in quel bacio, dopo tante torture di esitazioni e labbra morse per la tensione, lo condusse a fremere come una foglia in autunno: era il preannunciarsi di uno scacco matto dopo un'abbuffata di pedoni da parte dell'avversario. Le avvolse nella sua bocca sottile e ne tenne al sicuro un solo labbro, quello inferiore, mentre l'altro solleticava e inumidiva la zona sotto al suo naso. Un bacio scomposto come lo erano i loro cuori incasinati.  
C'era ancora amore, dovevano ritrovarlo senza necessariamente mettere in ordine. Potevano lasciare tutto così. Come quelle labbra che si stavano scontrando cozzando un po’, come quelle mani affrettate e affettuose che ricercavano violente e docili la pelle di entrambi per accarezzarsi. Per Louis fu più semplice e iniziò dalla nuca, stringendo i capelli per spingerselo più sulla sua bocca. Harry, invece, lo cercò sotto la canotta bianca del pigiama, e lo abbracciò con le mani grande ancorandoselo al proprio petto. Voleva sentirlo, sapeva di doverlo stringere perché Louis tremava in quel modo che spesso aveva voluto dire “stringimi forte e non permettermi di lasciarti andare”.  
Non sapeva perché il suo uomo avesse avuto sempre quella paura, ma l’aveva sempre percepita, nelle sue azioni, nei suoi sguardi. E quando aveva deciso di cambiare il suo lavoro, pensando di distruggere tale timore, questo si era amplificato, come se alla paura si fosse aggiunto del risentimento.  
Era un mentalista, ma la testa di Louis era spesso stata il labirinto più intricato e il Minotauro nascosto l’incubo delle sue paranoie. Le sue paranoie non era mai riuscito a decifrarle.  
Per niente al mondo lo avrebbe lasciato andare, ma Louis sembrava sempre titubare come se non glielo dimostrasse nel modo corretto. Più lo stringeva forte, più egli aveva pura.  
Aveva provato ogni tipo di soluzione, anche dal terapista, ma era qualcosa di non detto che non riaffiorava.  
Erano tornati lì per giungere alle basi, per capire entrambi quale fossero i pilastri che li tenessero insieme, ma ancora una volta rivivere ore già passate, per Louis era stato compiere un passo falso.  
Il loro problema, forse, era non essere mai riusciti a discuterne ad alta voce. Ad urlare e a dirsi ciò che non andava.  
Il problema era che non avevano mai litigato veramente. E ora tutta quella matassa di questioni taciute spingeva per venire a galla e più ci metteva forza, più li trascinava lontani, al silenzio e alla distanza.  
Capì mentre insinuava la lingua nella bocca di Louis che dovevano arrivare a una discussione vera che avevano sempre rimandato e che stavano sostituendo anche ora, con quell’esigenza di appartenersi.  
Ma come si fa a discutere se fare l’amore con la persona della propria vita ci priva così spontaneamente di razionalità e forza di volontà?  
Non voleva causare una lite, voleva continuare a baciarlo e farlo come se privarsi di questo privilegio significasse la morte certa.  
Lo strinse ancora di più al petto, nascosto sotto la canotta bianca di Louis non si vedevano le dita affondare nella carne bianca, come se tentasse di arrivare alle costole per ancorarsi ad essere e rimanerci. Sembrava un posseduto che voleva possedere, ma in fondo era semplice il motivo: aveva paura anche lui.  
Ansimò quando si divise da quelle labbra e con gli occhi bassi, verso di esse, Harry prese respiro. Il petto di Louis si alzava e abbassava più spasmodicamente, segno che pure lui aveva dimenticato di respirare. Si guardarono soltanto quando ripresero il bacio da dove l’avevano interrotto, aggrovigliandosi con le mani, le braccia e i corpi più di quanto già non fossero. Louis stringeva così tanto le sue cosce contro quelle di Harry da sentirle indolenzite, ma riversava tutta l’insofferenza nelle dita intrecciate ai ricci dei capelli di Harry che per opera delle sue mani avevano assunto un’aria decisamente più disordinata del solito.  
Harry era seduto e comodo, la sua unica questione nasceva dal calore del corpo di Louis addossato al suo che amplificava la sua inquietudine per il caldo. Lo soffriva, lui, che aveva sempre bisogno del vento addosso per sentirsi bene. Ma ora riscopriva dopo diverso tempo, che negli squarci di sofferenza poteva trovare dei dettagli di piacere. E Louis era un scricciolo di vita, fonte di fuoco ma con le mani sempre fredde.  
Si baciarono a lungo, con foga, come a volersi consumare in una volta le labbra e la voglia, dando dimostrazione così che l’unico fuoco spento in quella stanza fosse individuabile solo all’interno del camino.

_In questa casa_  
_che decise che ci sapevamo amare_

Fu Harry a sovvertire quell’accogliente spazio di baci ed effusioni che si era creato sul divano. Ma non lo fece con irruenza, piuttosto con maestria avventurosa.  
Delicatamente si era introdotto nei pantaloni del pigiama di Louis e non soddisfatto anche oltre l’elastico delle mutande ; come un folle con la sua ossessione aveva stretto una natica spingendo contro il corpo di Louis, grazie a quella stretta, per ancorarlo alla propria erezione già incombente.  
L’aveva fatto mentre con la stessa follia aveva preso a torturargli il collo. Louis aveva ansimato, soprattutto quando Harry con insolenza aveva preso a morderlo. Sentiva i sessi di entrambi sbattere schiacciati in quella stretta, entrambi soffocati sotto il tessuto dei boxer. Infastidito dagli abiti, Harry si allontanò quel poco per sfilargli la maglietta. A compito fatto, le mani erano tornate entrambe sui glutei di Louis, per stringerli e spingerli ancora più contro di sé. Ansimava e lo conduceva a muoversi su di lui sempre più schiacciandoselo addosso, per cogliere e stuzzicare quell’impercettibile sensibilità capace di regalargli piccoli attimi di piacere, mentre la bocca era scesa sul petto, per baciare e succhiare e torturare i capezzoli.  
Quando non fu più abbastanza, subito dopo aver ritrovato un attimo di apparente sazietà nella bocca di Louis, Harry si fece forza con le gambe e si trascinò, trattenendo a sé il corpicino di Louis, sul tappeto peloso e morbido, sotto al divano.  
Sistemò Louis sotto di sé, che aveva subito poggiato la testa al cuscino del divano su cui prima erano seduti, e lo guardò. Aveva le guance rosse e il respiro mozzato come il suo. Non era mai stato tanto bello come lo era ora con quelle labbra sbavate e gonfie, con i capelli arruffati e gli occhi sopraffatti. Colse quel momento per tirargli via i pantaloncini assieme ai boxer e fare lo stesso con le sue mutande. Poi gli si schiaffeggiò contro con irruenza, perché quella piccola pausa non aveva fatto altro che incrementare il desiderio di entrargli dentro e appagarsi in lui.  
Si mosse su di lui, scontrandosi pelle contro pelle e gli ansimò a un centimetro dalla bocca, prima di baciarlo con un morso soffocato.  
Louis annaspò ma si fece trovare preparato, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca e acciuffando nuovamente la nuca di Harry per pressarlo contro di sé. Aprire le gambe e farlo insinuare e accomodare su di lui era stato un gesto automatico.  
Non ci furono né preparazioni né preliminari. Fu una passione travolgente quanto violenta che aveva atteso in un angolo per chissà quanto tempo, alimentandosi di rabbia mescolata alla smania. Harry, con lo sguardo abbassato, prese la propria erezione e si mosse sopra di Louis, agile e preparato, per facilitarsi nelle successive azioni, mentre Louis lo guardava cercando nuovamente di prendere il respiro. Sapeva che in quel modo avrebbe fatto male, che non era pronto e che avrebbe sentito solo un bruciante fastidio, ma voleva che Harry lo prendesse anche con la consapevolezza che avrebbe fatto male, perché per lui era disposto anche a quello. Quando fu penetrato e Harry si spinse dentro di lui, alzando il capo e ansimando uno sfogo al primo appagamento, Louis si fece scappare un gemito che fece eco tra le pareti di legno di quello chalet desolato. Restarono fermi per un momento e Harry lo baciò, scusandosi con la ritrovata dolcezza persa in tutto quell’istinto animalesco.  
C’era stata la rabbia di tutte quelle litigate non sfogate e di tutte quelle parole non dette, ma assieme ad essa, la consapevolezza e la voglia di chiedere perdono e ricominciare.  
Louis gli baciò le labbra e si scostò appena per baciargli la punta del naso, poi una guancia e successivamente anche l’altra. Harry sorrise appena, con un peso nel cuore in meno, mentre si allontanava, stavolta più adagio e paziente. Guardò Louis negli occhi, cercandone una parola, un consenso, una risposta ma Louis aveva istintivamente chiuso gli occhi per godersi quell’intrusione che, benché fastidiosa, l’aveva ricongiunto alla persona che amava e che mai aveva smesso di amare. Harry gli aveva baciato gli occhi mentre tornava ad introdursi dentro di lui in quel fessura che piano, piano si faceva sempre meno stretta e più accogliente. Louis aveva sorriso innocentemente a quel piccolo gesto di dolcezza e, poi, aveva aperto gli occhi per fissare sorpreso il suo amante.  
Presero ritmo e i movimenti erano scanditi dai loro respiri sempre più udibili, fatti di ansimi gutturali.  
“A cosa sto pensando, Harry?” lo provocò Louis, mentre gli tremava tra le braccia per quelle spinte sempre più lussuriose.  
Harry sbuffò per poi spingere con il bacino in un eco di quella irruenza iniziale e “non ne ho la più fottuta idea, Louis” rispose in un beffardo sogghigno. Louis chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e annuì placido e soddisfatto prima di sussurrargli: “allora devi ringraziarmi”, perché era sempre stato così e probabilmente mai sarebbe cambiato: Louis era l’unico capace di liberare la testa del mentalista. Era stato l’unico, fin dalla prima volta che si erano baciati, a non far dipendere la sua esistenza ai processi mentali di cui era avvezzo per leggere le persone.  
Aveva amato tante persone, ma Louis era stato il primo a mostrargli la bellezza del tatto, della fisicità e a diventarne dipendente. Louis era per Harry la realtà di una vita fatta di passioni, per un uomo che aveva sempre campato con la sola forza della mente e vissuto di sole idee.  
Harry era l’idea dell’amore alla quale Louis, pragmatico fino alle ossa, non avrebbe mai osato aspirare e la sua fortuna era che Harry, in quanto idea, fosse più che reale, carnale e vivo. Fosse suo.  
E, ora, dentro di lui.  
Quando Harry velocizzò i suoi movimenti, lo baciò per zittirlo. Louis fece una smorfia, mentre il collo sbatteva contro il divano dietro di lui ma non si lamentò, gli piaceva quella forza bruta, quel leggero e quasi oramai impercettibile fastidio, causato dall’intrusione di Harry. Con le labbra impegnate su quelle morbide di Harry, usò le mani per toccare le braccia toniche del suo compagno, salendo fino alle spalle, curvando nell’incavo del collo e intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca.  
Sentì la pelle aggrinzirsi e rabbrividire per le sue mani gelide e sorrise sulla bocca di Harry che ansimò mentre si spingeva ancora in un altro affondo.  
Quando Harry venne, colto dalla sopraggiungere del piacere, si strinsero ancor di più come se due forze opposte volessero dividerli. Con gli ultimi spasmi, Harry mugugnò parole incomprensibili sul collo di Louis, muovendo sempre più in modo sconnesso e lento.  
Si arrestò come una macchina fermata senza usare il pedale del freno, stretto tra le braccia di Louis che aveva preso a baciarlo ovunque gli fosse possibile.  
Avevano fatto l’amore e i rimasugli di un amore fatto di cenere era divampato di nuovo. Ma quello, lo sapevano entrambi che era il passo più semplice.  
Quello successivo, il più complicato, a lungo termine, era saperlo tenere acceso alimentandolo. Senza nascondersi più nei silenzi.

♣

Harry seppe subito fargli capire che quell’atto di amore fugace e passionale non era finito lì.  
Quando ebbe ripreso fiato e uscì da Louis, si mise in ginocchio e fissò il suo compagno con quell’implacabile follia negli occhi che l’aveva condotto a farlo suo su quel tappeto.  
Louis si issò, verso di lui, guardandolo meticoloso e attento per coglierne ogni idea che aveva in mente ma non era lui il mentalista e si rassegnò subito.  
Poi Harry lo acciuffò per le gambe, mentre un sorriso beffardo prese spazio sul suo viso. Afferrò tra le mani grandi i glutei di Louis e se lo spinse addosso. Subito dopo, assieme al peso del suo amante addosso, si tirò in piedi.  
Louis fece subito in modo di guardarlo in viso e, poi, per assecondarlo e non cadere, gli ancorò le gambe in vita, allacciando i piedi l’uno con l’altro, tesi a martello, mentre Harry si era messo a camminare verso la scala a chiocciole.  
Si sorrisero divertiti e si baciarono, mentre salivano al piano di sopra. Erano felici in quel modo stupido ma genuino.  
Davanti alla vetrata, con il sole seminascosto ancora tra le montagne che aveva imperlato di rosa il cielo e concesso, all’abisso del nulla sotto di loro, una pallida e fioca luce, Harry lasciò che Louis tornasse in piedi davanti a lui.  
Si guardarono col fiato grosso e si carezzarono l’uno il viso dell’altro, a occhi semiaperti e i sospiri tipici degli innamorati.  
“La prima volta che vidi questo panorama, dieci anni fa, mentre tu eri in pigiama seduto su quel letto, c’era la bufera fuori ma questa non mi ha impedito di immaginarmi questo spettacolo qui… e quindi ho fantasticato” gli confessò Harry. Louis gli accarezzò una ciocca di capelli, giocherellando con la punta di essa. Sorrise maliziosamente.  
“L’ho saputo fin dal primo momento” sussurrò. Harry si accigliò. “Cosa?”  
“Che fossi un maniaco depravato!” esclamò, ricevendo in risposta da Harry un pizzicotto su una natica, che lo fece sussultare e ridacchiare.  
“Vuoi che ti dica la mia fantasia o no?” gli disse con finta stizza. Louis ridacchiò, prima di mettergli un indice sulla sua bocca e “voglio che tu smetta di blaterare. Mostrami, piuttosto, questa fantasia” gli consigliò scaltro.  
Harry districò le sopracciglia, inarcuate fino ad allora, e sorrise sghembo. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Lo voltò, alzandogli entrambe le mani per poggiargliele contro la vetrata, come se dovesse perquisirlo e si mise in ginocchio seguendo adagio con le mani, in una meticolosa carezza, la sagoma del corpo di Louis. Gli allargò appena le gambe e “promettimi che non chiuderai gli occhi” gli chiese. Louis mugugnò in assenso mentre la sua erezione tornava a indurirsi al solo percepire l’alito caldo di Harry all’altezza del suo coccige. Sapeva cosa stava per accadere e il cuore era già capitombolato in rivolta.  
Quando con le mani Harry palpeggiò i suoi glutei, con una maestria attenta di chi sembrava sortire una naturale e forte passione per essi, allargandoli poi fino al punto di tirargli la pelle, Louis già ansimava.  
Gli piaceva il modo diligente in cui Harry adorava quella parte del suo corpo. Harry d’altronde non aveva mai nascosto tale passione e non si era mai impedito di prendersene cura a tal punto che Louis si era spesso ritrovato a sorridere quando scopriva il nuovo modo idealizzato e, poi, realizzato per venerarlo.  
Per prima cosa sentì il naso strofinarsi contro la propria pelle. Era fredda, la punta, e lo fece sussultare. Si concentrò sulle montagne non molto in lontananza, innevate, statiche e maestose davanti a lui. Ogni colore di quel panorama sembrava tiepido in quel rosa tenue del sole ancora in nascita. Harry le baciò e morse in alternanza, facendosi strada, e non aveva mai smesso di tenerle strette tra le proprie mani. E quando il viso di Harry fu palesemente tra le sue natiche, Louis sussultò e trattenne il fiato. Fu spinto contro la vetrata ma cercò di fare attrito contro Harry che, salendo per bloccarlo per il bacino, invece, se lo spingeva contro.  
Iniziò a stuzzicare il foro con la lingua un momento prima che Louis realizzasse che stesse per farlo e quindi, cogliendolo di sorpresa, gemette nuovamente. Staccò subito una mano dal vetro gelido e giunse alla sue erezione per concedersi un po’ di quel piacere che amplificasse quello che gli stava concedendo Harry. Si toccò avvolgendo con le dita e muovendosi su di esso lentamente, ma dovette arrendersi quasi subito, perché Harry era vigoroso e ancora una volta irruento nelle sue azioni facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e costringendolo a rimettere la mano sul vetro. Gemette frustrato.  
Harry continuò con minuziosa attenzione fino al momento in cui gli ansimi di Louis non si fecero più gutturali e sommessi. Voleva sentirlo gemere forte, così tolse una mano dal bacino di Louis e lo mosse verso l’erezione. Strinse i suoi testicoli, provocando nell’altro un urlo sorpreso, accogliendogli entrambi in una mano e stimolandoli; poi salì sulla sua erezione, avvolgendola e riprendendo l’esercizio che Louis aveva dovuto interrompere. Tutto questo senza mai smettere di togliere la sua faccia da quei glutei tondi, senza interrompere la sua sacrosanta venerazione.  
Louis non seppe percepire quanto tempo passasse ma il cielo sembrava immortale come un’opera d’arte e lui, scostumato, godeva di quella vista panoramica non solo con gli occhi ma con tutto il corpo.  
Quando venne fu difficile non chiudere gli occhi, ma l’orgasmo fu più intenso e ingordo di quelli che erano venuti prima, ora appagato da quella sublime vista delle montagne illuminate da una cerea alba. Gettò il capo all’indietro e si lasciò muovere dagli spasmi. E Harry ancora lì, ad agitare la mano frizionando sulla sua erezione e a stuzzicarlo con la lingua in quel posto del corpo di Louis che amava tanto.  
Si gustò quei gemiti non più trattenuti mentre incominciava il cammino di baci sulla pelle di Louis fino alle fossette di venere, mentre percepiva le dita che si bagnavano del seme appena fuoriuscito.  
Louis si voltò poco dopo che Harry gli si mise in piedi accostatosi alla schiena, per baciargli la nuca e poi le spalle, dove si concludeva sempre il suo viaggio. Lo abbracciò, abbandonando il viso nell’incavo del collo. Percepì l’erezione di Harry e pensò che non ne avesse mai abbastanza e allora rise sulla sua pelle calda.  
“Scusami” gli disse Harry che forse aveva letto il suo sorriso e capito i suoi pensieri. Louis rise ancora, senza mostrarsi al viso dell’altro, poi si scostò appena e lo cercò negli occhi. “Scusa? Se avessi fiato ricomincerei da capo, ma abbiamo una certa età, rischiamo un infarto…” si burlò di entrambi. Harry rise e stringendogli il capo tra le mani, districando con le dita i capelli lisci e sottili di Louis, lo guardò domandandosi se potesse amarlo di più o diversamente da come già faceva e, poi, lo baciò per misurarsi.  
La risposta era che poteva amarlo sempre di più, sempre in modo diverso, ma mai meno di quanto facesse nel trascorrere dei minuti.  
Amava Louis in un modo totalizzante, estenuante, da pazzi… ma non era mai stanco o poco desideroso di farlo. Era un ambizioso in amore se si trattava di quel piccolo uomo che gli concedeva ogni folle idea.  
Lo prese per mano e lo condusse a letto, sotto le lenzuola fresche e il piumone caldo pronto a riscaldarli in quella mattinata di fine autunno.  
Fecero ancora l’amore, silenziosamente ridendo, teneramente stringendosi e morbidamente carezzandosi.  
Con le mani intrecciate e le labbra unite per la maggior parte del tempo, i respiri caldi sbattuti l’uno sulla pelle dell’altro, i sommessi di eccitazione seguiti dai morsi per soffocare un gemito e un bacio succhiato per pura malizia sulle aureole turgide. I movimenti in simbiosi e il levigare delle carni lisce che provocano il rumore dell’estasi. E infine l’orgasmo, quello di due anime che non hanno nulla in contrario all’innocenza del candore ma scelgono comunque il peccaminoso, la lussuria, le porte dell’inferno dove l’invito ‘ _Lasciate ogni speranza_ , o voi ch'entrate’ era solo un impedimento a chi non avrebbe mai avuto il vero coraggio di osare.  
Si addormentarono con le braccia intrecciate, i visi arrossati ed estremamente vicini, come non lo erano stati da diverso tempo.  
I capelli arruffati, insomma più del solito, e i corpi sfiniti.  
Appagati.

_Si dice che domani  
Sia il solo posto adatto per un bel ricordo_

♣

_Louis si svegliò a causa del suono di un telefono. Aprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno. Realizzò successivamente dove era e perché fosse lì. Si alzò rincorrendo il suono del telefono e raggiunse il piano sottostante alla camera da letto, fino alla colonna vicino alla porta d’ingresso._  
_“Pronto?” rispose con voce roca._  
_“Louis, sei tu?”_  
_Era George._  
_George che già faticava nel ricordarsi la sua voce. “Sì” disse piano, in un sussurro._  
_Ricordò tutto come una doccia fredda in pieno inverno. George non c’era nelle due giornate che aveva organizzato perfettamente per loro. E la bufera che c’era stata, a quel punto, non era più una condizione ma una giustificazione. George non avrebbe dovuto chiamare, ma presentarsi. Eppure non c’era e non riconosceva più nemmeno la sua voce._  
_“Tesoro, senti, stanotte sono stato chiamato per una urgenza a lavoro e non credo di riuscire a liberarmi in tempo per essere lì con te. Forse domani mattina…” spiegò, ma dal tono di voce non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto._  
_Louis rimase in silenzio, ponderando sulla realtà dei fatti: non c’era più nulla da salvare. “Va bene, ci vediamo domani a casa” rispose soltanto e, senza attendere risposta, attaccò._  
_Poi si accasciò a terra, ad occhi chiusi e cercò fiato. Trovò e percepì Harry alle sue spalle che senza imbarazzi lo avvolse in un abbraccio e “andrà tutto bene, Louis” lo rassicurò. “Vedrai…”_  
_Mentre facevano colazione, poi, Louis gli raccontò tutto, dal principio alla fine. E farlo, con Harry, silenzioso e rispettoso ascoltatore, lo aiutò a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle quasi più facilmente di quanto credesse possibile._

  
♣ 

_Forse è già_  
_domani  
E questo è solo un sogno e non è stato male  
Se lo vuoi,_  
_rimani  
E troveremo un senso a noi che non cambiamo più_

Harry aprì gli occhi per primo, imbattendosi nel volto assopito di Louis. Descrisse, senza l’utilizzo di parole l’amore che nutriva e aveva sempre provato per quei grandi occhi azzurri, ora chiusi; lo fece anche per quelle ciglia arrotondate e scure, che sembrano il trampolino sopra un oceano. Si spostò sul naso, poi la bocca e l’unica frase che continuava a ripetersi nella sua mente oltre alle immagini di quel viso così tranquillo e inverosimilmente dolce, nonostante gli spigolosi zigomi, era quanto fosse bello il suo amante e quanto avesse voluto svegliarlo soffocandolo di baci. Si sentì un idiota e chiuse gli occhi, ma come un drogato in dipendenza li riaprì per tornare a fissarlo.  
Non aveva mai creduto negli amori a lungo termine. Per Harry, esistevano solo gli amori senza futuro perché un'emozione sincera, vera lo era solo se priva di complicazioni, senza impegni. Non che non ci credesse veramente, il fatto era che non ne aveva visto o provato mai uno che aveva funzionato assieme ai compromessi. La realtà secondo lui era che il futuro complicava l'amore e a lui era sempre basta la passione fugace del presente e mai l’amore futuristico che governava i “per sempre” impossibili.  
Imbattersi in Louis aveva cambiato di molto le cose. Senza nemmeno accorgersene l'aveva iniziato ad amare non solo per quel celere oggi, ma anche domani, e dopodomani e giorno per giorno, senza faticare troppo a costruire un futuro che mantenesse saldo quel loro legame.  
Conosciuto Louis e assieme a lui l’amore a lungo termine, con tutte le sue fantastiche sfaccettature, Harry non aveva più voluto immaginare una vita diversa.  
Tuttavia col tempo la passione si era consumata, le scelte li aveva fatti maturare e si erano ritrovati a non desiderarsi più, come era potuto accadere?  
Quella notte avevano fatto l'amore, invece, come il vecchio Harry avrebbe fatto: senza futuro, senza complicazioni, senza scadenze. Fingersi di nuovo quei ragazzi di dieci anni in meno, quel mentalista sveglio e malizioso, dalle tasche bucate ma piene di sogni, forse aveva fatto riaffiorare anche quell'idea sull'amore. Ed era stato bello, sentirsi in Louis senza pensare al domani, bello a tal punto da non sembrare sufficiente. E quella sensazione che ora sentiva nello stomaco lo confondeva. Chi aveva ragione? Il vecchio giovane Harry che non credeva nel per sempre o quello che per Louis era stato disposto a provarci e a crederci?  
Lo fissò per dei minuti interminabili straziandosi l'anima. Ogni secondo che rintoccava lo logorava dalla voglia di stringerlo forte e costringerlo a tenerlo con sé, anche se era giunto il momento del paradosso tra i suoi ideali veritieri e l'utopia costruita per dieci anni.  
Non lo svegliò, né prese di petto quella angoscia e si cullò nell’incoscienza di poter dilatare ancora un po’ quello sprazzo di follia.  
Andò sotto le coperte e agile come un felino si avvicinò al suo amante. Iniziò a baciargli l’addome, lascivo e delicato, tentando di svegliarlo il più tardi possibile. Giunse all’inguine e mentre la soffice peluria pelvica di Louis solleticava il suo mento si rese conto che benché Louis non avesse aperto gli occhi, qualcun altro alle sue attenzioni si era destato in cerca di attenzioni. Sorrise vispo in quel buio lussurioso e non ci impiegò poi molto, tra un bacio e l’altro, a prendere l’iniziativa di solleticare con la lingua il glande dell’erezione ormai ritta di Louis che, inconsapevole, si mosse ancora nel dormiveglia.  
Harry si mise comodo sopra di lui con le ginocchia sul materasso e a quel punto Louis era sveglio ma perdurava l’ostinazione di rimanere ad assistere a quelle attenzioni con gli occhi chiusi.  
Ma poi Harry lo avviluppò tra le labbra cogliendolo di sorpresa e sussultò, ridacchiando. Gli fu impedito di muoversi dalle mani di Harry subito sui suoi fianchi. Louis alzò il piumone e sbirciò con un sorrisetto divertito e l’espressione di chi ancora sembrava mezzo addormentato. Harry alzò lo sguardo verso quell’improvviso sprazzo di bagliore e mentre la luce investiva i suoi occhi, illuminati in un verde birichino, affondò la sua bocca per tutta l’altezza del membro. Louis reagì con un brivido mentre i muscoli delle gambe si indurivano in tensione.  
“Oh mio dio, Harry!” esclamò sommessamente, mentre Harry continuava indisturbato, ora salendo e scendendo e aggiungendo alla deliziosa opera di dedizione l’utilizzo della lingua, che a qualcosa doveva pur servire.  
Fece scoccare le labbra sul glande e permise a un po’ di saliva di lubrificare il sesso, per poi riprendere a succhiare minuziosamente nell’ennesimo affondo.  
Louis non riusciva più a curiosare attraverso il piumone, riverso con il collo sul cuscino e gli occhi al soffitto, completamente paralizzato dall’estasi di quel risveglio.  
Quando, però, pensò che proprio quelle labbra rosse di Harry stavano lambendo la pelle tesa del suo membro, fossero le stesse che avevano condotto come uniche protagoniste le sue fantasticherie più erotiche, Louis si abbandonò alla baraonda di emozioni e si lasciò travolgere in quello che era senza troppi indugi il suo secondo orgasmo, avuto nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.  
Louis trovò il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi solo quando Harry sbucò da sotto le coperte, risistemandosi al suo fianco.  
"Hey" sussurrò con voce roca Harry.  
"Dove devo firmare per avere tutti i miei prossimi cinquanta anni di risvegli così?" replicò con una domanda Louis, mettendosi d’un fianco e strusciando il proprio viso contro i cuscini che scompostamente stavano condividendo. Aveva un sorriso impacciato e Harry per quel viso non avrebbe fatto altro che dire solo la verità.  
"Sei bellissimo" rispose. E forse Louis era ignaro dei mille significati dietro quell'ammissione: come il fatto che lo fosse proprio per quel viso imbarazzato di chi a trent’anni non sa ancora ricevere i complimenti, o per il miracolo di vita che gli aveva concesso fino a quel momento o, ancora, per quella notte in cui aveva smesso di nascondersi nei suoi silenzi e gli aveva confessato a cuore aperto che nemmeno lui volesse perderlo. E, infine, per il modo in cui Louis godeva. Oh, sì, Harry si deliziava con i suoi gemiti.  
Lo rivide davanti agli occhi, Louis mentre gli si sedeva sulle ginocchia e che con la voce tremula gli confessava la sua paura più grande ed era bellissimo anche per questo, perché Louis non era quel tipo di persona, ma per Harry si era sforzato senza nemmeno troppa fatica di esserlo.  
"Le occhiaie mi rendono irresistibile, lo so" ironizzò, ad occhi semichiusi e con una smorfia che aveva incapricciato la sua bocca. Harry arricciò il naso ridacchiando sommessamente. “Credo sia più la pace dei sensi raggiunta grazie all’orgasmo, a renderti un uomo così bello e per cui chiunque perderebbe la testa e tutto il corpo” convenne. Louis ridacchiò ancora più forte, seguito da Harry.  
"Credo che questo risveglio sia stato molto diverso da quello di dieci anni fa..." intervenne poi, guardandolo complice.  
"Spero migliore" confidò Harry. Louis sospirò, ancora vicinissimo al viso di Harry. Nessuno dei due infatti sembrava volersi spostare o assumere una posizione - decisamente più comoda - diversa. Harry, difatti, era tornato a sdraiarsi esattamente allo stesso modo in cui si era risvegliato.  
Così come si erano addormentati, avvinghiati e vicini, finalmente ritrovati, così come non avevano dormito per mesi, erano rimasti e volevano rimanere – fatta eccezione per quel lavoro di bocca improvvisato ma non superfluo.  
"Decisamente migliore, Harry".

♣

_Dopo aver parlato di sé e dei suoi insuccessi, di come si era innamorato dell’attore George che, però, non aveva nessuna intenzione di impegnarsi dopo due anni di relazione e che da bravo codardo era riuscito a farglielo capire non raggiungendolo in quel costoso Resort, Louis si stropicciò gli occhi stanchi e passò la parola a Harry._  
_“E tu? Cosa ci fai qui? Dov’è la tua compagnia che avrebbe dovuto raggiungerti in questo chalet?”_  
_Harry era rimasto ad ascoltarlo in silenzio mentre preparava la colazione e, poi, mentre la consumavano._  
_Era affascinato da quel ragazzo che, senza saperlo, era riuscito a trarlo in inganno. Fin dalla sera precedente si era fatto un castello in aria sulla personalità di Louis ma, ora, di fronte ai dettagli e alle più profonde consapevolezze di quell’essere umano, Harry non poteva far altro che pensare a quanto fosse stato pessimo come mentalista._  
_Oppure Louis era davvero più complicato di quanto volesse fargli credere._  
_Lo aveva mentalmente descritto come una persona per lo più sarcastica che si difendeva con maestria attraverso la parola. Sembrava il debole, quello che di solito dipendeva, all’interno di una coppia, ma ora Louis gli aveva dimostrato che non era solo questo._  
_Sapeva dipendere perché se lo concedeva. Dipendeva, in una relazione, perché aveva il coraggio di affrontarne ogni conseguenza. Louis sbatteva il muso nei suoi stessi fallimenti ma aveva la forza di rialzarsi e affrontare l’ennesimo dolore._  
_Harry era sorpreso ed esserlo grazie alle azioni di una persona, probabilmente, succedeva per la prima volta. Lo guardò meravigliato per un po’, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e negare con un sorriso idiota sul viso. “Io?”_  
_Poi c’era lui, che con l’amore c’aveva sempre fatto a cazzotti. “Io non ho una relazione duratura e impegnativa da… mai o sempre, come si dice in questi casi?” spiegò con voce bassa e ironica. Louis si sorprese. “Non ti sei mai innamorato?” domandò innocentemente, con il tono di chi non ci avrebbe mai creduto._  
_Sorprendersi per lui era una forma di innamoramento, ma come poteva spiegarglielo senza risultare patetico e affrettato?_  
_“Ho amato ma mai abbastanza a lungo da ritrovarmi impegnato in una relazione. Vengo qui anche da solo, a volte, mi piace ogni tanto mettere in stand-bye i pensieri. Sì, c’era una persona che avrebbe dovuto raggiungermi. Ma non è qui, né mi interessa che non ci sia. Ora sto bene dove sono, in realtà._  
_Non tutto è un caso, no? Forse dovevo trovarmi qui, imbattermi in te, Louis, che ne sai?”._  
_Louis appoggiò il gomito sul tavolo e il viso sulla mano. Lo guardò con interesse e lo studiò con papabile sarcasmo._  
_“Perché siete tutti così mostruosamente affascinanti, voi bastardi spaccacuori?” gli domandò con un soffio sottile di voce. Indifferente all’idea che quelle parole potessero offenderlo._  
_Harry ridacchiò un momento, prima di alzare il suo sguardo e incatenare i suoi occhi in quelli di Louis, fissandoli con una serietà sconcertante. “Non prenderla come una frase confezionata per illuderti che io sia una persona eccezionale, Louis, ma a differenza di quel George non ho mai finto per avere una relazione, le ho sempre vissute fino a quando mi sentivo di farlo. E George è stato veramente un coglione a trattarti in questo modo, se ne pentirà” gli promise. Ma Louis non sembrava in cerca di quelle parole, né dava l’aria di chi avrebbe incominciato a credere. Per lui, chi è tondo non può morire quadrato – o come diavolo si dice._  
_Louis scoccò le labbra e poi lo guardò come chi aveva attinenza, pratica con ciò di cui stavano parlando, avendolo vissuto direttamente sulla pelle. “Tu ti sei mai pentito di non aver approfondito una conoscenza?”_  
_Harry negò piano. “Ma te l’ho già detto, io non sono come George, non ti avrei mai spezzato il cuore” ribadì._  
_Louis si alzò. “Ti concedo il beneficio del dubbio, Harry, perché tanto non lo sapremo mai, il mio cuore è già falciato a metà, qualcuno ha già compiuto il danno.”_  
_Fece una pausa e poi parlò senza sapersi trattenere: “Al mondo ci sono persone come me, Harry, che vengono puntualmente ferite e persone come George, che non verranno mai lese perché, che lo vogliano o no, feriranno sempre loro per prime. E non accadrà mai che due spaccacuori si spezzino il cuore a vicenda, perché sceglieranno sempre una vittima che nella vita vuole solo innamorarsi profondamente e impegnarsi. È la loro inclinazione, così come le prede che si innamoreranno sempre e solo di predatori.”_  
_“Poi ci siamo io e te chiusi in questo chalet, quello col cuore spezzato e lo spaccacuori, solo che non sei tu il mio carnefice. Questa, invece, si chiama “l’ironia della vita”!” precisò, sistemando le poche cose rimaste sul tavolo e buttando i rimasugli nel cestino della spazzatura._  
_Harry lo guardò attento, stavolta lui con un gomito poggiato sul tavolo e il mento sulla mano. Louis lo guardò un paio di volte di striscio, forse imbarazzato dai suoi occhi piantati su di lui o probabilmente perché attendeva una replica dal mentalista che però aveva scelto il silenzio stampa._  
_Quando poi Louis “vado su a vestirmi, poi lascio a te il bagno” gli disse, Harry si era già messo di nuovo dritto con la schiena, stiracchiandosi un po’ ma solo mentre Louis saliva le scale a chiocciola, gli rispose: “Qualcuno bravo con ago e filo riparerà lo squarcio del tuo cuore, Louis, e forse non importerà più se sia una preda o un predatore”._  
_Louis, in un sogghigno, replicò: “Non sapevo che i mentalisti prevedessero anche il futuro, Harry”._

♣

Rimasero a letto per gran parte della mattinata.  
“Ieri sera ho sentito che hai chiamato tua sorella, come stanno le bimbe?” domandò Louis. Harry sorrise con gli occhi semichiusi. Si mise supino e guardò le tegole del soffitto, mentre pensava che se da una parte avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per sempre, dall’altra c’erano Emma e Greta ad attenderli a casa, le figlie che gli mancano già terribilmente.  
“Stanno bene. Emma non ha fatto altro che leggere i suoi libri, mentre Greta ha fatto la donnina di casa e ha costretto Gemma a cucinare ogni tipo di dolce” esclamò con un sorriso orgoglioso a trapuntare sul viso stropicciato.  
Louis sorrise guardandolo affascinato e “chi lo avrebbe mai detto, eh? Harry Styles, papà orgoglioso di due bambine!” esclamò.  
Harry rise. “Dieci anni fa non lo avrei mai nemmeno immaginato, ad oggi quella mi sembra un’altra vita” e la sua voce trasognante incrinò la spensieratezza di Louis che, sforzandosi di non cambiare la propria espressione, sentì riaffiorare quella parte di timore che, facendo l’amore con Harry quella notte, si era resa invisibile. Ma c’era, pronta a dargli i suoi segnali d’allarme.  
Se lo era sempre chiesto, infatti, se Harry avesse fatto fatica a cambiare la propria esistenza per adattarsi a ciò che per Louis erano sempre stati i suoi sogni. Quanto doveva essergli costato, mettere da parte i propri, per stare con lui?  
Voleva chiederglielo, ma ancora una volta non trovò la forza. Si sentiva in colpa. Harry si era rivelato essere uno spaccacuori capace di ricucire gli errori degli altri ma Louis si sentiva come un ingannatore che aveva orchestrato per bene la sua trappola, incatenando Harry ai suoi sogni. Per lui, Harry aveva smesso di girare il mondo, aveva smesso con i suoi spettacoli da mentalista. Quanto aveva sacrificato del suo essere? E lui cosa aveva fatto, invece, per Harry?  
Lo aveva amato, si era innamorato, e aveva giocato sempre e solo d’egoismo con lui.  
Eccoli di nuovo, i suoi sensi di colpa. A braccetto, il silenzio confortato dalla paura che parlare, probabilmente, lo avrebbe portato a perderlo.  
Si alzò dal letto senza dire niente. Harry guardò la sua schiena ancora con un sorriso limpido, segno che la sua beatitudine non si era frantumata.  
“Dove vai?” gli domandò.  
“Preparo la colazione” rispose semplicemente, senza girarsi. E mentre si infilava le ciabatte, lo sentì sospirare e “quanto vorrei rimanere qua per sempre” ammettere. E per Louis non ci furono più dubbi.  
A Harry mancava la vecchia vita, quella in cui non era importante il dopo ma solo il presente, quella senza progetti, in giro per il mondo, senza storie impegnative; i suoi sensi di colpa - da preda che avevano incastrato il proprio predatore, chissà con quale tattica fortunata, poi - a quella consapevolezza si moltiplicarono ulteriormente.  
Se Harry avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro, forse Louis ad un certo punto della loro storia senza futuro, si sarebbe ritrovato davvero col cuore scucito a causa di una toppa messa su in malo modo.

_Sì, ma quanto costa  
avere una risposta  
poi nella speranza  
che non sia la stessa…_

♣

 

 

_Non scoprirono quanto fosse stata grave la nevicata di quella notte, fino a quando non provarono ad uscire dallo chalet. Louis si era fatto un bagno e poi si era vestito, scendendo al piano di sotto un’ora più tardi e poi aveva permesso a Harry di fare lo stesso che in mezzora era sceso vestito con gli abiti della sera precedente, gli unici che aveva._  
_Si erano messi d’accordo per scendere giù con la cabinovia per poi prendere l’auto di Louis e raggiungere quella di Harry, abbandonata assieme alla valigia; ma quando tentarono di aprire la porta si accorsero ben presto del fatto che a causa della bufera, la neve si era protratta e alzata fino alla porta dello chalet, bloccandoli lì dentro._  
_Ciò che fecero nell’immediato fu chiamare la reception. Josh rispose con atonia: “Buongiorno”._  
_Louis aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e, trattenendo il panico nello stomaco, aveva poi iniziato a spiegare la situazione. “Buongiorno, la chiamo dallo chalet delle Meraviglie. Sono Louis Tomlinson”._  
_“Mi dica” fu la breve risposta._  
_“Niente, abbiamo provato a uscire ma la neve blocca la porta d’ingresso, volevamo sapere se stavate già pensando a una soluzione, ecco”. Harry lo guardava attento, cercando di decifrare le risposte che Louis riceveva durante le pause._  
_“Sì, ci dispiace per l’inconveniente. Abbiamo già messo all’opera due dei nostri operatori che stanno sbloccando le strade, ma temo che resterete bloccati almeno fino al pomeriggio. Le farò sapere non appena ci sono aggiornamenti” e attaccò senza aspettare una risposta._  
_Louis guardò la cornetta con cipiglio e poi la appoggiò, rimettendola al suo posto._  
_“Quel tipo è davvero strano” commentò Louis, guardando il vuoto. “Molto esuberante, sì” replicò Harry. Louis lo guardò ancora più confuso, poi intuì a chi si stesse riferendo e negò. “No, non Niall. Josh.”_  
_Harry esclamò un ‘oh’ e poi un ‘sì’, prima di un “allora?”. Louis fece spallucce e si avvicinò al camino, per riscaldare le proprie mani. “Siamo bloccati qui almeno fino a oggi pomeriggio, stanno già lavorando per liberare le strade dalla neve”._  
_Rimasero in silenzio. “Oh, beh, allora dovremo occupare nel migliore dei modi questo tempo che abbiamo a disposizione” affermò Harry. Louis lo guardò stupito: sembrava contento di quella notizia. Sorrise anche lui, scioccamente._  
_“Che ne dici di cucinare qualcosa? Faccio una carbonara che è la fine del mondo!” lo sentì affermare._  
_“Vuoi una mano?” domandò. Harry, che aveva già aperto il frigorifero, si voltò nella sua direzione con un sorriso che poteva abbagliare quanto un Sole d’Estate a mezzogiorno._  
_“Certo, pensi che ti lascerei con le mani in mano mentre io mi do da fare? Avanti, che se fai il bravo poi ti faccio vedere uno dei miei numeri da mentalista!”_  
_Louis rise mentre si avvicinava e, ironico, “oh non vedo l’ora, Harry!” aveva esclamato in risposta._

  
♣ 

Harry sentì una porta chiudersi in un tonfo e a quel segnale gli scaturì fuori il primo dubbio. Si alzò infilandosi solo il paio di boxer che ritrovò vicino al divano, una volta sceso al piano di sotto. Louis non c’era più.  
Si avvicinò alla porta di ingresso guardandosi attorno spaesato, ma trovò il suo compagno fuori mentre tentava di infilarsi il paio di scarponi, utili per passeggiare tra la neve o le strade ghiacciate per il freddo. Lo guardò accigliato con una mano ancora poggiata alla maniglia della porta e i piedi sullo stipite.  
“Dove vai?”  
Louis saltò sul posto, probabilmente ignaro che Harry fosse dietro di lui, e lo guardò con la coda degli occhi. A Harry bastò la posizione assunta dalle sue spalle e le rughe d’espressione più vivide sul suo volto spigoloso affinché i dubbi fossero certezze.  
Uscì fuori dalla casa consapevole di essere mezzo nudo, ma il freddo in quel momento non importava. “Che succede?”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, mentre incapace falliva nuovamente nell’infilare quegli scarponi. Boccheggiò, tirandosi in piedi e “nulla, Harry. Torna in casa o ti prenderà un accidenti” disse.  
Il tono di voce fu una prova, ma ne servivano tre per avere una certezza. Quando Harry gli si avvicinò, toccando una spalla con le punta delle dita di una mano, ebbe la sua seconda prova: la schiena di Louis si irrigidì, mostrando tutto il suo nervosismo. Harry si abbassò per baciargliela e Louis si spostò appena, a fatto compiuto, visibilmente infastidito. “Harry, lascia perdere. Ho bisogno di fare una passeggiata, vado a prendere la colazione” l’allontanamento, dopo quanto era accaduto quella notte, fu una forzata terza prova.  
“Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?” e mentre gli parlava cercando una risposta, riaffiorò quel pensiero che fare l’amore quella notte non sarebbe bastato per risolvere tutto.  
Si ricordò di un incontro con la terapista in cui entrambi avevano confessato di non essere mai stati quel tipo di persona che in una relazione, per risolvere un problema, giungevano alla lite, alle urla. E questo, da quel giorno, lo aveva fatto sempre riflettere perché da parte sua, se aveva sempre evitato, era anche per una paura inconscia di arrivare alla lite definitiva che aveva come unica conseguenza la rottura. E, forse, per Louis era lo stesso.  
Per questo si stava convincendo ed era sempre più certo che, dopo aver fatto l’amore, lui e Louis avrebbero dovuto litigare e dirsi tutto ciò che non andava. Capirsi, senza più accettarsi, perché farlo aveva fatto sì che accumulassero entrambi un bagaglio di cose non dette, di paure pericolose che lenivano la loro stabilità di coppia.  
“No, Harry” mentì Louis.  
“Lo sai che so esattamente quando non dici quello che pensi, vero?” rispose, pungolando la pazienza del suo compagno.  
Louis si agitò, muovendo il petto su e giù e indietreggiò, scendendo un paio di gradini senza le scarpe adatte.  
“Lasciami in pace, okay? Ho solo bisogno d’aria” aveva detto con un tono di voce più alto e stridulo del solito. E Harry l’aveva lasciato andare, perché voleva, sì, rimediare, ma doveva anche rispettare le volontà di Louis. E Louis voleva un attimo per sé.  
Perciò rientrò in casa e si sedette svogliato sul divano, guardando il vuoto e domandandosi se prima o poi tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi.

_non c'è ostacolo oltre al nostro_  
_di dirsi la verità_  
_io non ho mai smesso di crederci_  
_so che adesso cambierà_  
_e quei sorrisi che ho già perduto_  
_tu li prenderai,_  
_è come un attimo fa_

♣

_Si era fatto pomeriggio e Harry e Louis nemmeno se ne erano resi conto. Avevano mangiato un ottimo pranzo e, sazi, si erano spostati sul divano dove non avevano fatto altro che continuare a parlare, conoscendosi maggiormente._  
_Non sembrava mai sufficiente il tempo e una chiacchiera dopo l’altra si erano conosciuti molto di più di quanto si potesse fare a un normale appuntamento. E forse era accaduto perché non vi erano le basi che quello stare insieme fosse effettivamente un incontro galante tra due persone interessate a una possibile conoscenza._  
_Harry aveva veramente mostrato un numero a Louis che per diverso tempo aveva ipotizzato ad alta voce diverse possibilità secondo cui Harry aveva condizionato i suoi pensieri per raggiungere lo scopo dei sui giochi da mentalista, ma Harry non aveva mai confermato o negato le sue teorie. Piuttosto, si era divertito ad ascoltarlo, a volte facendosi beffa di lui con sorrisi beffardi o battutacce da umorismo scadente._  
_“So esattamente a cosa stai pensando ora…” disse ad un certo punto. Louis aveva alzato un sopracciglio, fissandolo incredulo e quasi seccato. Harry, invece, aveva sorriso languidamente, ammiccando. “Pensi che io sia terribilmente affascinante”._  
_Louis sbuffò sarcasticamente e lo osservò bieco, negando appena e sorseggiando un po’ del tè che aveva preparato._  
_“Nah, veramente pensavo a quanto tu fossi sbruffone, Harry”._  
_Harry rise di gusto, gettando indietro il capo. Quando tornò a fissarlo “tanto di cappello, Louis. Hai ragione, sono io che pensavo a quanto tu fossi affascinante e mi hai solo confuso le idee” ci provò spudoratamente._  
_Fu la volta per Louis di ridere con gaudio, gettando il capo all’indietro e socchiudendo gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime. “Fai schifo come cascamorto, Harry” esclamò sincero._  
_“Ahi, mi sento oltraggiato nell’orgoglio. Tu che rifiuti le mie avance?” affermò toccandosi il petto, fingendosi offeso. Louis continuò a sogghignare, abbandonando la tazza di tè sul tavolino prima che facesse cadere tutto il liquido bollente addosso. Era assurdo per Louis come il fatto che la sua storia con George fosse finita da nemmeno ventiquattro ore contasse meno del flirt che era nato disinvolto tra loro. Era spensierato e rideva di cuore come non accadeva da un po’._  
_Tuttavia era certo che fosse troppo presto per tutto questo. E non dimenticava facilmente il fatto che Harry fosse un altro dal quale stare alla larga, perché, volente o no, Harry avrebbe potuto fare più male di quanto avesse fatto George._  
_Flirtare era bello, ma solo se era fine a se stesso._  
_Si fece serio: “Ci sono un milioni di motivi per cui fra noi non potrebbe funzionare, mi dispiace,_ ma è impensabile _”._  
_Harry ci pensò, di nuovo serio e attento, per qualche secondo._  
_“Potresti avere ragione, mi vengono già in mente dei motivi per cui non potrebbe funzionare ma ce n’è uno, sufficiente, che renderebbe ciò che è inimmaginabile, per te, più che immaginabile”_  
_Louis capì subito di non dover cadere in quella trappola, ma Harry gli aveva posto il tutto giocando la carta della curiosità e, per quanto si mordesse la lingua e le guance per trattenersi, alla fine non ce la fece e lo chiese: “E cosa sarebbe?”._  
_Ricevette, così, con una risposta celere che, tuttavia, non fu di parole, anche se pur sempre dalle labbra sopraggiunse._  
_Non seppe quando Harry gli si fosse avvicinato tanto, ma gli fu evidente come fosse stato piuttosto facile per lui protendersi per avviluppare la bocca tra le sue labbra._  
_E quell’unica motivazione che avrebbe reso pensabile un pensiero irrealistico, Harry gliela dimostrò attraverso un semplice, quanto compromettente, bacio._  
_Aveva giocato bene le sue carte da mentalista, aveva arruffato la sua mente e si era conquistato ciò a cui, forse, ambiva da chissà quale momento di quella giornata._  
_Louis inizialmente diede una risposta, anch’essa fatta di non parole, e si lasciò baciare, baciando a sua volta quella bocca carnosa che sempre più spesso si era fermato a contemplare._  
_Aveva la consistenza di una stella: formosa, morbida e, soprattutto, magica. Baciare Harry era come toccare il cielo e tutte le sue stelle, approfondire quel casto bacio, invece, fu come un’esplosione di una supernova: accecante, unico e supermagico._  
_Si meravigliò di come Harry non si limitasse a baciarlo ma a travolgerlo, afferrandogli il viso con entrambe le mani in una carezza e baciandolo con la grazia di chi aveva premura di non volergli fare del male ma solo regalargli delle belle emozioni._  
_E, dopotutto, dalla reazione del suo stomaco, era certo, Louis, che Harry ci stesse riuscendo._  
_Forse, sì, era davvero capace, sebbene appartenesse alla categoria maledetta degli spaccacuori, di aggiustargli il cuore._  
_A quel pensiero, però, giunsero delle altre consapevolezze che gli fecero sgranare gli occhi e ritrarsi. E ciò accadde un attimo prima del suono del telefono._  
_Louis si alzò allontanandosi da quell’uomo, guardò spaesato altrove e camminò in direzione della porta di ingresso, dove accanto c’era il telefono._  
_Quando rispose, se nella vita di una stella l’esplosione della stella poteva portare alla creazione di un buco nero il cui divenire sembrava essere avvolto da un velo di mistero, quel bacio sembrava avere la medesima sorte._

  
♣ 

_Quando poi ti volterai_  
_pensa solamente a noi_  
_non aver paura del dolore, amore,_  
_sono accanto a te perché…_  
_io non ho mai smesso di crederci_  
_tutto adesso cambierà_  
_il nostro tempo, l’amore vissuto, tu lo riabbraccerai_  
_è come un attimo fa_

Louis rientrò nemmeno cinque minuti dopo, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. L’aria furibonda a sconvolgergli il viso, Harry immaginò che dovesse essersi arrabbiato nel tratto di strada dallo chalet alla cabinovia o viceversa. Harry lo guardò stralunato, in silenzio. Attese che Louis sbraitasse tutte le parole che col tempo aveva messo in attesa, perché era giunto il momento.  
“La verità è che da quando stai con me tu ti annoi, Harry” urlò. “Devo averti fatto così tanta pena la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti in questo fottuto chalet che non te la sei mai sentita di ferirmi e hai preferito ferire te stesso. Ma tu, da dieci anni a questa parte, non fai che romperti le palle.  
E dovresti avercela con me perché ti ho reso la vita uno schifo, ti ho impedito di viaggiare per il mondo; ti ho fatto smettere con gli spettacoli, ti ho privato delle avventure per i miei sogni, per il mio futuro.  
E sei uno stupido, okay? Perché se siamo arrivati ad oggi così, è colpa tua che hai permesso tutto questo. Potevi lasciarmi, potevi evitare di impegnarti quando ti ho chiesto di costruirci una famiglia. Perché se non hai mai creduto nell’amore come ci credevo io, hai fatto il masochista con te stesso e il sadico con me? Potevi dirmi che era davvero impensabile, che lasciassi il tuo lavoro per me, potevi ancora farlo prima che adottassimo una bimba e che facessimo nascere la tua copia spiaccicata.  
Io lo vedo che ti strazia il cuore non fare più quella vita. Lo vedo che ti annoi al mio fianco. L’ho capito stanotte che hai goduto come un matto a scoparmi come fossi uno sconosciuto, come se al mattino finisse lì. Tu dovresti detestarmi, perché non lo fai? Perché ci hai ridotto a questo, eh? Perché non te ne sei andato, piuttosto che rimanere ad annoiarti con me?”  
Cadde di nuovo il silenzio dopo secondi in cui non c’era stato altro che il suono della voce scossa e acuta di Louis.  
Harry si era limitato a guardarlo, col cuore a battere veloce nel petto. Poi si alzò e si avvicinò a Louis, calmo. Un passo dopo l’altro.  
Si fermò soltanto quando gli fu impossibile avvicinarsi ulteriormente e prese un forte respiro.  
“Te lo dico io cosa è impensabile, Louis, okay?” attese un cenno che dall’altro non arrivò. “è impensabile che tu ti sia tenuto dentro tutto questa matassa di paranoie per tutto questo tempo. È inconcepibile che tu metta davvero in discussione le mie scelte di vita al tuo fianco, l’adozione di Emma e la nascita di Greta. È incredibile come tu non sia arrivato a comprendere i miei motivi di rimanerti al fianco, abbagliato da cosa? Dalle tue paranoie. Perché ho deciso di rimanere al tuo fianco, sempre, senza mai dubitare? Davvero, non ci sei arrivato? O hai finta di non capirlo? Perché se è così, sei davvero un idiota”.  
Louis strinse i denti e indurì la mascella e il suo viso non sembrò mai più spigoloso come in quel momento.  
Era la prima volta che discutevano e forse lo stavano facendo perfino male, ma stava facendo bene ad entrambi.  
La soluzione, per quanto impensabile, era la lite.  
“È vero, mi manca fare gli spettacoli e girare il mondo. Così tanto che a volte fantastico con i ricordi che ho. Ma se poi ho deciso di smettere per mettere radici con te, non ti è mai venuto lo scrupolo di pensare che non lo facessi tanto per altruismo, per masochismo o per dei sensi di colpa abbastanza improbabili nei tuoi confronti, ma piuttosto perché anche solo l’idea della Tua, di mancanza, Louis, sortisse in me un senso di vuoto ben peggiore di ciò che ho provato quando ho smesso di fare il mentalista in giro per il mondo?”  
Louis sgranò gli occhi, spiazzato, e trattenne il fiato. Poi, guardando dentro quegli occhi, percependone la sincerità, sospirò e, dentro di sé, si mise tutto apposto.  
Le paranoie avevano un solo nemico: la voce di Harry. E quando parlò, anche con tono indurito e disprezzante, riuscì comunque a sovvertire tutto quel senso di vuoto che aveva portato Louis, dopo tanti silenzi, a urlargli contro.  
Era assurdo, ma era bastata un sputarsi in faccia la verità – sbagliata? – per trovare una soluzione.  
Quello era stato il passo più difficile, ma avevano saltato insieme.  
E il fuoco divampava ancora. Più forte di prima.

_Sì, ma quanto costa  
avere una risposta  
poi nella speranza  
che non sia la stessa  
come una sorpresa che stupisce  
e poi ti spiazza, sì._

♣

_Attaccò un paio di minuti dopo, ma prima di voltarsi verso il divano Louis si toccò le labbra e guardò dritto davanti a sé. Le percepiva ancora, quelle di Harry, e ciò lo turbava._  
_“Cosa hanno detto?” gli chiese l’uomo dietro di lui._  
_Louis si schiarì la voce e poi si voltò: “La prigionia è finita, siamo liberi di andarcene, come promesso” ironizzò, voltandosi con un sorriso improbabile sul volto. Harry lo imitò._  
_Poi, ci fu silenzio per un paio di secondi. Imbarazzante._  
_“Vado a sistemare la valigia.” Disse allora Louis scappando da quella situazione. Anche Harry sembrava indeciso sul da farsi, così annuì semplicemente e lo lasciò salire al piano di sopra._  
_Forse davvero era qualcosa di impensabile che loro due, beh, provassero qualcosa di più impegnativo di un bacio?_

_I'm not looking, I'm not looking_  
_I'm not looking for love  
cause no one's good enough_

♣

“Io mi annoio?” sbuffò con insolenza. “Ci sono giorni in cui violento la testa cercando di capire i tuoi silenzi. Ti sei mai chiesto come sarebbero potute andare le cose se tutto questo fosse venuto a galla prima? Io sono un mentalista, non un cazzo di superuomo, Louis! E se ci siamo allontanati è per queste tue stupide paranoie!  
Io ti ho sempre amato e non ho mai smesso. Ma poi c’erano quei giorni in cui mi evitavi, come se ti infastidissi, e allora ho iniziato a domandarmi se non fossi tu quello che si stava stancando di noi, quello che aveva smesso di amarmi…” continuò.  
“Perché non me lo hai fatto notare? Perché in quei giorni non mi hai preso con forza per costringermi a dirti cosa c’era che non andasse? Perché sei stato zitto a guardarmi?” replicò Louis, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Harry abbozzò un sorriso amaro. “Per il motivo più semplice, Louis: avevo paura di perderti. Solo in quei casi sono stato un egoista. Preferivo i tuoi silenzi piuttosto che l’idea di non averti più nella mia vita…” e mentre lo diceva, Harry capiva che anche lui, in fondo, aveva una fetta di colpe.  
Louis sorrise con gli occhi lucidi. Non aveva mai pianto davanti a Harry, se non quelle due volte in cui, colto dalla felicità, aveva preso in braccio prima la loro figlia Emma, già grandicella ma comunque un dono incommensurabile, e poi quello scricciolo di Greta, appena nata.  
E, in fin dei conti, erano lacrime di gioia anche quelle. “Harry, avevo paura di perderti anch’io” singhiozzò. “Per questo…io… mi allontanavo da te” esitò, mentre colto dall’emozione, Harry si spinse ad stringerlo a sé.  
Rimasero in silenzio a stringersi forte in quell’abbraccio risolutore, perché ne avevano bisogno più di quanto, quella notte, avevano avuto bisogno di appartenersi carnalmente.  
Fu Harry, in seguito, a prendere coraggio e a dirsi la verità: “Dobbiamo avere il coraggio, ogni volta, di litigare come due estranei, o meglio, dobbiamo farci una promessa a lungo termine, Louis: litigare più spesso e rischiare di perderci però dicendoci sempre cosa non va. Perché i silenzi ingannano senza risolvere nulla”.  
Louis annuì, nascosto nel petto del suo uomo. Inebriati l’uno dall’odore dell’altro, infine si baciarono. Fu il primo, quello, dopo dieci anni, dal sapore della pace dopo una lite.  
E fece venire voglia ad entrambi di fare l’amore, lì, stavolta con l’idea di appartenersi per un tempo che desideravano entrambi durasse il più a lungo possibile.

  
_e non stupirti degli errori che è normale aver paura  
e ricorda che ci siamo stati sempre fino ad ora  
se mi aspetterai, ti aspetterò e vivremo ancora _

 

 

Con l’intenzione di farlo sul pavimento davanti alla porta, troppo pigri per raggiungere anche solo il divano, si dimenticarono del piccolo gradino che divideva la zona d’ingresso dal salotto e così, scivolando all’indietro, Harry fu il primo a raggiungere il parquet con un tonfo del sedere seguito da un suo “ops”.  
Louis, che stretto a lui l’aveva seguito nella caduta, ora lo sovrastava con un sorriso divertito e a quell’esclamazione di Harry “ciao, amore” rispose, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

_per poi dimenticare tutto il male in un_  
_ciao amore, amore_

♣

_Erano usciti dallo chalet, avevano poi attraversato la stradina verso la cabinovia e viaggiato in quella bolla di metallo rigorosamente in silenzio. Seduti sulla tavola di legno della cabina, entrambi pensavano al bacio che si erano dati ma nessuno sapeva come commentarlo._  
_Era impensabile._  
_Poi, poco prima di arrivare, Louis sorrise quando si rese conto che per scendere avevano preso la stessa cabina dell’andata. Il disegno del cervo era ancora lì, fra di loro, come se avesse voluto sempre dir loro qualcosa. Anche la prima volta._  
_Sorrise._  
_Era impensabile che fosse solo un caso._

♣

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” gli disse Harry, sdraiato ancora sul pavimento, con il viso di chi aveva appena assaporato la beatitudine e ora stringeva l’amore. Louis, tra le sue braccia, col capo posato sul petto, annuì e “mh-mh” rispose.  
“Cosa ti ha fatto infuriare tanto da farti tornare dritto qui da me a sbraitarmi quelle cose? Insomma, cosa è riuscito a darti la grinta che non hai avuto per anni?” domandò. Louis rise, solleticando la pelle di Harry che ridacchiò di conseguenza. Si coprì gli occhi, ora al solo pensiero si sentiva in imbarazzo. Poi confessò su richiesta insistente di Harry.  
“Sono scivolato sul ghiaccio mentre scendevo verso la cabinovia, e ho sbattuto forte il sedere che era già conciato male a causa tua, per stanotte” rispose, provocando l’ilarità di Harry che, tuttavia, spavaldo replicò: “Te l’avevo detto che senza scarponi sarebbe successo” mentre con una mano scivolava sui glutei spogli di Louis per massaggiarglieli dolcemente. Louis glielo lasciò fare, benché fortemente indispettito dalla precisazione di Harry.  
“Harry?” lo chiamò poi.  
“Mh?”  
“Indovina a cosa sto pensando?” esclamò. Era un loro gioco, quello, nato la prima volta che Louis aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti.  
Harry sorrise di pancia, strinse più forte Louis e sospirando: “Anch’io, Louis” replicò.

_Cantare di gioia  
Arrendersi  
Abituarsi  
Non è quello che ci spetta  
Raggiungersi  
Sognare la noia  
Adesso e qui, nostalgico presente_

♣

_Davanti alla reception, Harry gli lasciò un biglietto da visita. “Mi farebbe piacere tu mi chiamassi, qualche volta. È stato davvero bello conoscerti, e grazie per avermi ospitato” gli disse._  
_Niall li fissava senza problemi, mentre Josh più volte aveva provato a distrarlo lanciandogli delle gomitate su d’un fianco e “ma la vuoi smettere? È da maleducati” poi ammonendolo invano._  
_Louis aveva guardato il biglietto da visita, sorridendo, e “con piacere, Harry. Grazie a te per tutto quello che hai fatto” gli rispose._  
_Harry fece spallucce, un passo indietro pronto ad andarsene, ma poi esitò. Non voleva che finisse così. “È davvero impensabile, Louis?” gli domandò._  
_Niall alzò nuovamente il capo, curioso, per spiarli. Josh, invece, sbuffò laconico._  
_Un battito irregolare diede la risposta a Louis, ma fu comunque sordo e annuì._  
_Lo imitò anche Harry, abbattuto, ma si riscosse subito, sorridendogli in modo sghembo. “Non esitare a chiamarmi se cambi idea”._  
_Louis ridacchiò nervoso e annuì. Poi lo vide andare via e il rimorso di non aver osato si fece sentire immediatamente._  
_Niall fu quello più speranzoso: sapeva già come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia ma, tuttavia, la sua risposta la ebbe soltanto dieci anni dopo, quando rivide entrambi, insieme._

♣

Davanti la hall, con le valigie tra le mani mentre facevano il check out, Harry e Louis non potevano fare a meno di guardarsi languidamente con due sorrisi sciocchi sul viso. Niall li aveva notati entrambi ed era stato contento nel vedere quella luce nuova nei loro sguardi. Lavorando in quel Resort aveva scoperto subito della magia di quel posto e, oramai, quei due erano diventati parte di essa, perché proprio tra quelle montagne e quel freddo si erano innamorati.  
“Vi siete trovati bene?” domandò con un sorrisino vispo, mentre Josh alzava il proprio sguardo per fissarli incuriosito.  
Niall gli aveva fatto una testa grande quanto la Luna su quei due visitatori e, per quanto trovasse insolita tutta la situazione, aveva finito per incuriosirsi anche lui. Ma col tempo aveva capito che con lui, Niall era capace di fare qualsiasi tipo di miracolo.  
I due ragazzi sorrisero e annuirono con vigore. “La prossima volta credo proprio che torneremo con le nostre figlie. Amerebbero questo posto!”  
Niall sospirò senza sentirsi l’imbarazzo di averlo fatto ed essersi fatto sentire. Louis e Harry, tuttavia, erano troppo persi a fissarsi per rendersene conto e fu solo Josh a voltarsi verso di lui per alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Saremo lieti del vostro ritorno, allora! E sentitevi sempre liberi di richiederci qualsiasi tipo di aiuto” esclamò, ammiccando ad entrambi.  
Harry e Louis ridacchiarono e lo ringraziarono di cuore. “Se non fosse stato per la vostra gentilezza e la nostra terapista, ovviamente, non saremmo qui!” affermò Harry, anche se l’idea di tornare in quel posto, alla fine, era stata sua. A Niall si accese una lampadina nel cervello, ma si limitò a sorridere alla coppietta e a restituire loro la carta di credito.  
“Allora arrivederci a presto” li salutò, mentre con la coda dell’occhio osservava i movimenti di Josh. “A presto per davvero” replicarono loro, andando via e portando con sé quella ventata di zuccherosa dolcezza.  
Josh tirò un sospiro di sollievo, come se si fosse appena liberato di un sassolino fastidioso dalla scarpa, quando i due ragazzi sparirono dietro la porta girevole, ignaro del fatto che Niall si stesse avvicinando a lui senza alcuna vergogna di nascondere il suo volere: “Abbiamo bisogno di una terapista di coppia anche noi, okay? Altrimenti ti mollo, e la casa me la prendo io” gli ululò furente.  
Josh sbuffò e in segno di resa e lo assecondò con un semplice gesto del capo. Era stupido, come lo erano le dimostrazioni di affetto in luogo pubblico che Niall amava tanto e che gli aveva fatto capire usando Zayn come mezzo di gelosia.  
Perciò se aveva ridotto Zayn a un fattorino e lo avevo condotto tra le grazia di Liam, per tenersi stretto Niall, ora sarebbe andato perfino da una terapista, pur di tenerselo stretto. Non lo dimostrava, ma dietro tutta quella imperturbabilità c’era un cuore che si era messo al galoppo fin dalla prima volta che i suoi occhi lo avevano visto attendere su una di quelle poltrone davanti al Front Office pensando “è impensabile che assumano un tipo così sciatto”.  
Perché nulla era in realtà impensabile.

♣

_“C’è questo nuovo ristorante, visto che ne stai cercando uno da giorni, ma ha un nome strano. Cerendipity, parendipity, carpendipy… no, com’era?”_  
_La sorella Lottie era solita farfugliare e non ricordarsi mai niente. Louis l’ascoltava con un sopracciglio alzato e l’aria di chi non stesse prendendo sul serio le parole della sorella._  
_“Serendipity! Ecco, è un ottimo ristorante per quella riunione che volevi fare con i produttori del tuo primo film come sceneggiatore” urlò entusiasta._  
_Louis la guardò con piglio. “Serendipity? Ma che nome è? Che significa? Sicura di non essere frutto della tua immaginazione?” si burlò di lei che senza mezzi termini “oh, vai a fare del bene a tuo fratello! Fottiti, Tommo” lo mandò a farsi maledire._  
_Louis però si era incuriosito e, quindi, con il computer già collegato, cercò quel nome._  
_“Serendipity è l’arte di un felice imbattersi in qualcosa o qualcuno per puro caso, mentre si sta cercando altro. Alcuni esempi conosciuti: l’America per Cristoforo Colombo, Urano per William Herschel, il Viagra per una compagnia farmaceutica che cercava un rimedio contro l’angina pectoris…” incominciò a leggere, fino a quando la sua voce non si fermò e tornò indietro di quattro settimane e mezzo._  
_La mente gli avanzò un altro esempio di Serendipity che non avrebbe trovato mai su un sito web._  
_“Harry Styles per Louis Tomlinson mentre cercava di salvare la sua relazione con George”._  
_Sorrise, mentre con una mano si toccò velocemente le labbra e le rimembranze di un bacio rubato si fecero percepire non solo come ricordi._  
_Un felice imbattersi._  
_Felice._  
_Louis sorrise, mentre cercava il biglietto da visita sul quale il numero della sua serendipity attendeva di essere usato._  
_Perciò, lo aveva capito: non doveva essere impensabile se, alla fine, aveva pensato a lui con un sorriso e la voglia di rivederlo._  
_Non era poi così impensabile, se Harry Styles, mentalista col quale si era felicemente imbattuto, aveva già una parola che spiegava quello che aveva provato, baciandolo: serendipity._

_And I wonder if she ever thinks about me_  
_And I wonder if I am with her in her dreams  
My Serendipity, My Serendipity_

  
  
  


 

**Epilogo**

 

 

_Era una mattina di novembre. Uscirono dal palazzo della signora Degeneres ancora assorti in quelle parole di incitamento._  
_Fu Harry a parlare per primo. “Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?”_  
_Louis aveva sorriso, mentre il ricordo si arricchiva di circostanze, con le mani nascoste nelle tasche enormi del cappotto. Vide una hall di un albergo disperso nelle montagne innevate. Erano passati quasi dieci anni, ma sembrava ancora tutto così vivido._  
_“Certo, come dimenticare la spiaggia, il caldo e quel mare stupend- ahia!” esclamò, ridacchiando. Harry lo aveva spintonato distrattamente, mentre camminavano verso la propria auto._  
_“Forse è venuto il momento di ritornarci, no?” gli aveva detto. Difatti, non ci erano tornati più da quella volta._  
_“Ma come facciamo, dai, abbiamo troppe cose a cui pensare, non c’è tempo, con Emma e Greta” aveva esitato Louis, ma Harry con la sua testa da mentalista stava già progettando in grande. Nessuno, nemmeno Louis, gli avrebbe impedito di arrestarsi alla realtà dei fatti._  
_“Ci penso io” e quando Harry affermava qualcosa di questo tipo, soprattutto da quando aveva rinunciato alla vita su un palco scenico in giro per il mondo, significava ‘guai in arrivo’ per tutti._  
  
  
“Babbo, babbo, babbo, prendimi in braccio, fammi volare!” aveva urlato Greta, correndo incontro a Harry che con un sorriso luminoso stampato sul viso aveva aperto le braccia e accolto la più piccola delle sue figlie. “Amore del papà, baciami dappertutto che sto per svenire” aveva esclamò una volta afferrata e presa in braccio. Poi, senza attendere che la bimba iniziasse a baciarlo, iniziò a farlo lui, provocandole il solletico e facendola urlare per le risa.  
Greta, sei anni, capelli scuri e boccolosi, un sorriso sdentato e una terribile cotta per il papà Harry.  
Emma, la più grande, dieci anni, adottata quando già ne aveva tre, invece, aveva i capelli rossi e ricci da far paura. Un paio di occhi smeraldo, luminosissimi e la propensione ad entrare nell’età adolescenziale molto presto.  
Si avvicinò ai due papà, che avevano appena parcheggiato nel vialetto della loro casa, e abbracciò con poco impeto Louis che, invece, la strinse a sé come se gli fosse mancato il respiro fino a quel momento. Sospirò mentre affondava una guancia in quei capelli ramati che profumavano di miele e fece finta di non sentire quel “papà” detto con tono seccato per le sue esagerate dimostrazioni d’affetto.  
Non era più il tempo giusto per prenderla in braccio, ma Emma aveva una pazienza disarmante così quando il padre la acciuffò da sotto i glutei issandola, fece un mezzo sorrisetto, sbuffando, e nascose il viso nel collo del padre.  
Era felice che fossero tornati. “È andato tutto bene con zia Gemma?” domandò Louis.  
Emma lo guardò in viso, poggiando una mano sulla guancia e annuì. “Sempre meglio di zia Lottie, papi” commentò, facendo ridere grossolanamente Louis che, negando, guardò verso Harry.  
Entrarono in casa guardandosi con una nuova malizia intrisa di felicità, dopo un weekend insolito ma fruttuoso.  
Tutto andava bene.  
Il fuoco ardeva e sarebbe arso fino a quando entrambi ci avrebbero speso tempo e pazienza. Non avevano più bisogno di una terapista di coppia, ora che sapevano litigare a lungo termine e, soprattutto, fare l’amore come se non ci fosse un futuro.

_Ma se lo vuoi, rimani_

_“Ma tu sei tutto matto” aveva commentato Louis, domandandosi mentalmente se avesse notato già precedentemente i primi segnali di demenza cronica del suo compagno._  
_“Sono fottutamente serio” replicò Harry._  
_Louis lo guardò minaccioso negli occhi. “Tu mi stai chiedendo di andare nel resort dove ci siamo incontrati la prima volta e recitare proprio quel primo incontro? Ma ti ha forse dato di volta il cervello? Lo ricordi il disguido dello chalet prenotato da entrambi? La ricordi la bufera che ci ha costretti a vivere chiusi in quattro mura per due giorni?”_  
_Harry sorrise sghembo e annuì. Poi recitò le parole della terapista: “_ _Provate a ricordare gli inizi.”_  
_Louis incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò: “Hai preso troppo sul serio le parole di quella donna, Harry” affermò convinto._  
_“Non abbiamo bisogno di quello chalet o di rivivere il modo in cui ci siamo conosciuti, sono tutte cazzate.”_  
_“Noi che non facciamo sesso da sei mesi, quando una volta ogni occasione, ogni luogo era adatto per farlo come conigli, è tutta una cazzata?” domandò quasi indispettito. Louis aprì bocca e la richiuse. “Non volevo dire questo ma…” titubò, già rassegnandosi all’evidenza delle parole di Harry._  
_“Fidati di me, Louis”._  
_“Torniamo lì e permettimi di essere nuovamente la tua serendipity” usò il suo asso nella manica con voce carezzevole. Louis lo guardò di sbieco. “Lo smalto da mentalista non lo hai perso, eh?” commentò, mentre entrambi sorridevano._

_ma dammi  
un giorno in più  
solo un giorno in più  
per farti capire chi sei per me  
e quello che è cambiato poi cambierà,  
vedrai._

_E alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire, pregustando già un cattivo presentimento ma permettendo all’altro di realizzare quella follia di idea, quando Harry gli chiese conferma: “Allora è un sì? Ci imbatteremo felicemente l’uno nell’altro, una seconda volta?”_

  
  
  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo del disagio o, speriamo, dei chiarimenti:
> 
> Cos’è sta roba senza un nesso temporale logico? No, okay, smetto di fare la cogliona perché vi devo fin da subito dei chiarimenti.  
> Questa storia parte dal semplice plot di un fest: “Louis ed Harry sono due estranei che hanno prenotato un soggiorno nello stesso HOTEL. Per un disguido con le prenotazioni finiscono col dover condividere la camera.”  
> Ma siccome dovevo trovare un modo veloce e abbastanza plausibile per farli bombare in suddetto hotel – che nel frattempo è diventato un resort in montagna con tanto di chalet – ho complicato tutto quanto ed è venuta fuori questa roba.  
> Ad oggi, concludendo questa storia, non so dirvi se l’inizio è un flashback camuffato o se Harry e Louis stanno fingendo in un presente; ciò nonostante sono visibili alcuni dettagli che vi fanno capire che, ad esempio, non c’è più alcuna bufera ad un certo punto della narrazione (ad esempio quando Louis osserva il cielo in camera, mentre è distratto dalla fantasia di Harry mentre si sta facendo la doccia), oppure tanti altri dettagli, come la telefonata di Harry alle figlie e l’apparente imperscrutabilità di Louis. Oppure la frustrazione di Louis che descrive perfettamente il corpo di Harry. Insomma nonostante tutti questi dettagli siete liberissimi di pensare che quel momento sia un flashback o un susseguirsi di scene recitate da parte di Harry e Louis che vogliono rivivere il loro primo incontro.  
> La situazione si capovolge con la scena di sesso e questo vi deve far capire che, sì, tutto sto trip è nato per farli bombare :D come sono romantica, eh?  
> E il resto della storia è un susseguirsi di come sono andate le cose la prima volta in quello chalet e di come si è evoluta, invece, al presente. Con una cornice delle mie solite paranoie, yeeeh!  
> Non dico altro perché mi sono dilungata abbastanza e spero di essermi fatta capire perché altrimenti sono uccelli senza zucchero.  
> Chiedo perdono umilmente a chi fa parte del team top!Louis ma mentalista!Harry ha avuto la meglio su di me #sorrynotsorry  
> Ringrazio, infine, tutte le care persone che mi hanno supportato e sopportato su twitter, spero che non inserirmi nella vostra lista nera ne sia valsa la pena, in caso contrario siete sempre in tempo per farlo ora!
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao, belli! Se volete farmi sapere il vostro parere qui ci sono i miei contatti: Ask e Twitter e poco più in basso la casella dove lasciare un commento!
> 
>  
> 
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel
> 
> P.S Si ringrazia calorosamente Michele Bravi per avermi ispirato gran parte della trama con le sue canzoni. Sei un patato dolcissimo ♥ (ciò nonostante le canzoni usate e citate non sono tutte sue AHAHAH)


End file.
